The Voice of Denial
by Kari7
Summary: A new addition to the Gilmore house reeks havock on Rory's love life.[in progress]
1. A new addition

The Voice of Denial  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters on Gilmore Girls (sadly:-( )  
  
  
  
Summary: A new addition to the Gilmore house reeks havock on Rory's love life.  
  
[A/N: Feed back is needed. This is only my first fic so be nice. If I make any mistakes tell me.]  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
*******  
  
  
  
Just as I thought mom is begging for coffee again.  
  
"Hi mom."  
  
"Hey babe. How was school?"  
  
"Eh. As good as a day at Chilton with Paris and Tristan can be."  
  
"Is the Evil One still giving you a hard time?", Lorelai replied teasingly.  
  
"Oh and um I almost forgot to tell you the most exciting part of today. Chilton is having an exchange student program and I volunteered to house someone." she gritted her teeth awaiting the expression on her mother's face.  
  
Lorelai just gapped and yelled to Luke for more coffee. "Rory, honey, why didn't you ask me about this?"  
  
"Because-I-knew-you-would-instantly-love-the-idea-of-a-new-roommate-and- another-person-to-mold-into-a-coffee-crazied-mad-man." she said quickly, but coherently enough to be understood.  
  
"Well I do like the idea. So, tell me, what exactly do we have to do?"  
  
"Well Chilton is hosting a foreign exchange program and I sign up to house someone, that much you already. All we have to do is fill out a few forms and state our preferences as to who we want to have stay with us."  
  
"This could be fun." Lorelai smirked evilly.  
  
Uh oh. I know that look. I fear for the life of this poor unsuspecting person.  
  
  
  
A few weeks later a letter arrived telling the Gilmore's who the next unsuspecting victim of the Gilmore ways would be. Her name was Katherine Young, but went by Kat, and she was departing from England and was to arrive that Saturday at 3:00 in Hartford. Lorelai was even more excited than Rory was about this new addition to the family. The week came and went and it was finally time to pick up Kat. 


	2. Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters on Gilmore Girls (sadly:-( )  
  
  
  
Summary: A new addition to the Gilmore house reeks havock on Rory's love life.  
  
[A/N: Feed back is needed. This is only my first fic so be nice. If I make any mistakes tell me.]  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
*******  
  
Here goes nothing. Kat thought as she got off the plane. It had been a long nerve racking flight and she was very anxious about meeting the people she was to stay with. All she was told was that they were a mother, named Lorelai, and a daughter about her age also named Lorelai, but the paper said she was called Rory for short.  
  
As she came into the terminal she spotted two women holding up a rather large and colorful sign with her name in bubble letters. She laughed as she made her way to them  
  
"Mom there she is!" Rory said to her mom elbowing her.  
  
"Hi there you must be Kat. I'm Lorelai and this is Rory."  
  
"Hi Kat."  
  
"Hello Lorelai, Rory. Pleased to meet you both."  
  
Kat was about about Rory's height with brown hair and green eyes. She seemed nervous and Rory knew what that meant. Lorelai was about to have some fun. Rory knew that this poor girl was going to be terrified when all of Lorelai's crazyness hit her all at once. She had to warn her.  
  
"First of I am compelled to imform you that my mother is one of the craziest people you will ever meet in your life time."  
  
"HEY!"  
  
"Oh you know it's true. Aren't you the one who always says, 'You're fine as long as you admit it'?"  
  
Kat giggled and said, " I think I'm going to like it here."  
  
"And why wouldn't you? Oh, but if you think we're crazy you should see Stars Hallow!" exclaimed Lorelai.  
  
" That's where we live, speaking of home let's not just stand here."  
  
"OH can we get coffee I saw a little coffee shop by the entrance. PLEASE RORY!!", Lorelai whined.  
  
Kat and Rory started laughing at Lorelai's whiny plea. "You should also know my mom worships coffee."  
  
"Sounds like my mother and her tea. Everytime I turn around it's ' Would you like some more tea Kat?' She is incorrigible!"  
  
They laughed at the similarities of there lives, while drinking there coffees. That was what much of the car ride was like. I like her. These next few months are going to be fun. thought Lorelai.  
  
  
  
"We're here!"  
  
"Welcome to Stars Hollow Kat!"  
  
"Glad to be here. Finally."  
  
"Hey do you want to unpack first or come meet some of the other crazy people of Stars Hollow?"  
  
"I think unpacking can wait for awhile."  
  
"Great let's go to Luke's and get some coffee I'm in withdrawl."  
  
"But it's only been an hour since you had a cup.", Kat questioned.  
  
"AN HOUR!! OH NO. I'm on a half hourly fix.", she exclaimed running towards Luke's.  
  
"This is Luke's Diner.",Rory informed Kat  
  
"But it says Hardware Store?"  
  
"Just trust us."  
  
"Hey Lukey! We need coffee!"  
  
"NO Lorelai! You had five cups this morning when you came in here! I don't think I want to know how many more you have had."  
  
"BUT LUKEYYY!!!!!!", Lorelai whined.  
  
"Do not call me that!" He said while placing a mug of coffee in front of her.  
  
Kat laughed at their bickering and said to Rory, "They act like an old married couple."  
  
"Yeah just my mother hasn't figured that much out yet."  
  
"Hey Luke this is the foriegn exchanged student who is staying with us."  
  
"Hi Lukey I'm Kat."  
  
"OH NO not another one. I wish you the best of luck sharing a house with Lorelai."  
  
"I resent that!" Just then Jess lazily walked down the stairs.  
  
"Hello Rory, Lorelai. When do I get to meet your friend?"  
  
"For her sake we hoped never."snapped Lorelai.  
  
"This,"Rory glared at her mother, "is Kat. She is from England and is staying with us on a student exchange program. Kat this is Jess, Luke's nephew."  
  
"Hello Jess.", Jess just smiled in reply as he turned and went back to his room.  
  
"Does he every make any sense?"  
  
"Not that I've ever seen.", Lorelai barked.  
  
"That's just Jess. You'll get used to him. He really isn't that bad.", Rory responded.  
  
Lorelai just snorted at her comment, and said,"Okay.Now that you've met two of the craziest people that live in this town. Now we have to get you unpacked and later we'll have a movie night."  
  
"Sounds great."  
  
"Oh let's invite Luke, Jess, Lane and Dean and make it a party!", Lorelai squealed.  
  
"Only one problem there Dean and Jess don't get along to well."  
  
"Then we'll make them. Plus they wouldn't run the risk of ruining Kat's first night here."  
  
"I hope so. Okay let's go I'll call Lane." 


	3. Movie Night

Disclaimer: In the first 2 chapters.  
  
[A/N: Please review!! I love getting them, and I'm not going to tell you if it will be an R/T, R/J, or (yeah right) an R/D. Just keep reading, and if you haven't already noticed I update a lot.]  
  
  
  
When they arrived to the Gilmore residence Kat was shown to her bed in Rory's room. Then, while Kat was unpacking her thing Rorry made the phone calls. First up was Lane.  
  
[A/N: I'm writing the phon conversations differently just to make it easier for my very bad typing and grammer skills.]  
  
Mrs Kim: Hello.  
  
Rory: Hi Mrs. Kim is Lane there? It's Rory.  
  
Mrs. Kim: Umm okay five minutes. I count.  
  
Rory: Thank you. Hey Lane.  
  
Lane: What's up?  
  
Rory: Our exchange student Kat is here and we're having people over for a movie night can you come?  
  
Lane: I can't wait. When should I be there?  
  
Rory: Great. Get here by seven. Bye.  
  
Lane: See ya later Ror.  
  
She hung up and dialed Jess's number.  
  
Jess: Hello?  
  
Rory: Hey Jess!  
  
Jess: Hi Ror, to what do I owe the pleasure of this call?  
  
Rory: Movie night. You, Luke, Lane, Kat, me, my mom, and...  
  
Jess: Don't say Dean.  
  
Rory: Jess be nice. I'm going to calling him after I get off the phone with you. You two will have to deal with each other.  
  
Jess: Fine. Fine. When should we be there?  
  
Rory: 7 and bring coffee! Bye.  
  
Jess: You're hopeless bye Rory.  
  
Okay two done one to go.  
  
Dean: Hello?  
  
Rory: Hi Dean?  
  
Dean: Rory?  
  
Rory: Our foriegn exchanged student from England just arrived and we're having movie night. Everyone's coming.  
  
Dean: Does that include Jess?  
  
Rory: DEAN! We're friends and I like I told him the two of you will have to deal with each other for Kat's sake.  
  
Dean: Sorry Ror, but you don't have to worry because I have to work tonight.  
  
Rory: Oh. Um, okay then I'll talk to you later then. Bye Dean.  
  
Dean: Bye Rory.  
  
  
  
"Hey Rory! So who's coming?", Kat said popping out of their room.  
  
"Um everyone except Dean."  
  
"Can you refreash my memory who's Dean?"  
  
"Oh sorry Kat. Dean's my boyfriend. He has been acting weird lately though."  
  
"Hey guy's! Let's go get some movies."  
  
"Sure Mom. Oh yeah I talked Jess into bringing coffee."  
  
"Yayyy. So is everyone coming?"  
  
"Everyone except Dean."  
  
"Why isn't he coming?"  
  
"He says he has to work. No big deal.", Rory replied.  
  
"Okay. Oh and I called Sookie and invited her."  
  
"Tonight is going to be fun!!!!!"  
  
"I can't believe you have never seen Willy Wonka!"  
  
"Well I've read the book, but.."  
  
"You sound like Rory. That settles it we're watching Willy Wonka and the chocolate factory tonight."  
  
"She has a crush on the ummpa lummpa's.", Rory giggled.  
  
DING DONG  
  
"6:45! Why is Luke always early?",Lorelai cried out.  
  
"I think he does it to spite you mom."  
  
"Yeah well you just better hope Jess brought a lot of coffee."  
  
"If he values his life he did."  
  
"Hi Lorelai, Rory, Kat."  
  
"Hey Lukey!", all three said in unison.  
  
Luke put his hands on his head and mummble something about asprin.  
  
"Where is the coffee?", Lorelai questioned.  
  
"Well hello to you too Lorelai. It's right here.", he said pulling out a tray carrying six cups of coffee from behind his back.  
  
"You are a coffee God. I love you. Now hand over the coffee."  
  
"As long as you share."  
  
"Mean."  
  
A few minutes later Lane came barreling through the door, with Sookie following at her heals.  
  
"Hi everyone!",Sookie yelled to the group gathering in the living room.  
  
"Hey Sook, Lane. Come on in we're watching Willy Wonka."  
  
"Again!", Jess whined.  
  
"Well you know about her Ummpa Lummpa crush.", Sookie replied laughing.  
  
"Hey! They are cute!"  
  
  
  
"Kat I'd like you to meet Lane Kim and Sookie St. James."  
  
"Please to meet you."  
  
"It's going to be so much fun having you here!",Lane exclaimed enthusiasticly.  
  
"Lane is my best friend and has the strictest mother, and Sookie is the most amazing cook."  
  
"And my bestest friend.", Lorelai added quickly.  
  
All through the movie Kat felt a pair of eye's on the back of her head. Every once in a while when she turned around she would meet Jess's admiring gaze, but he would always quickly turn back to the movie. It was a little unnerving, but she decided a while ago not to let stares get to her. Staring was inevitable, being that she was the new girl from another country, but still there was something she just couldn't understand. 


	4. Movie Night part 2

Chapter 4  
  
*******  
  
  
  
After the movie was over and all the junk food eaten, everyone started to go home.  
  
"Hey I got an idea. Why doesn't Lane stay here since it is getting late. It'll be a pajama party!", Rory suggested.  
  
"Great! I'll call my mom. Be right back."  
  
"If she can find phone." Lorelai giggled under her breath.  
  
"So Kat, Rory, how do you plan to spend your last day of freedom until you go back to hell, a.k.a. Chilton?"  
  
"Mom are you trying to scare her?!"  
  
"Well it scares me just to think about that place."  
  
"Is it really THAT bad?!", Kat questioned going almost white.  
  
"My mom just has problems with the whole prep school, snooty rich kid thing."  
  
"My mother almost didn't let me come because of that. She said she didn't want me becoming one of 'them'."  
  
"Exactly my point! I think I'm beginning to like your mother."  
  
"And she would love you Lorelai, but what will we do before I have my first encounter with Chilton?"  
  
"Well we could go to meet Grandma."  
  
"Roooorrrrry. Noooo. Please no."  
  
"They have to meet eventually."  
  
"Nuh-uh! Oh well fine."  
  
" I take you are not a big fan of your mother's."  
  
"Uh, you got that right. She is just like all the other snooty rich people."  
  
Just then a sullen Lane walked in the room, phone in hand.  
  
"Lane? She said no didn't she?", Rory asked.  
  
"No. She said yes, because 'being around other cultures is a good learning experience.' ", she instantly perking up. She loved trying to fool them.  
  
"You have got be kidding me.", Kat smiled.  
  
"Well at least I can stay. So are you going to warn her about Paris and TRISTAN?"  
  
"Stop it Lane, but your right I should warn her she's new and finding out on your own is not very much fun."  
  
"Warn me about what? And who's Tristan? I thought your boyfriend's name was Dean.", Kat teased innocently.  
  
By this time they were all gathered around the half eaten  
  
A stream of badly stifled giggles came for Lane and Lorelai, who were watching Rory's face turn red.  
  
"His name IS Dean, and there is nothing between me and the Evil One besides hatred!", Rory fumed.  
  
"Joke Ror, joke, but you already have a pet name for him, how cute.", Kat teased.  
  
" KAT! Okay let me explain the Spawn of Satan to you. First off he trys every way possible to make miserable. He can't even get my name right."  
  
"He calls her Mary.", Lane chimed in, laughing, along with everyone except Rory.  
  
"So he has a pet name for you too? Awww."  
  
"NOT funny! I'm going to sleep!"  
  
"PARTY POOPER!", Lorelai teased.  
  
"You know what I'm a little jet lagged, I think I'll go to bed."  
  
"Yeah it is like almost 1:00.", Lane yawned.  
  
"You guys are no fun! Goodnight." 


	5. A Secret Admirer

[A/N: Thank you everyone for all the reviews!!! Ok here is the next chapter. Keep reviewing, and feel free to make suggestions.]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
*******  
  
  
  
The next morning Rory woke up to fine her room empty and a note on the table.  
  
Hey Ror Sleepy head  
  
we all went down to Luke's  
  
for some breakfast and coffee.  
  
It's about 9:30 come down when you are  
  
ready.  
  
Luv ya,  
  
Mom  
  
* Great they left without me. Well I guess I better go down there.*  
  
  
  
Finally she got to Luke's, and looked in the window to see if they were still there. They were still there, of course, sitting at a table in the corner. Rory also noticed something else that she saw last night, but ignored, Jess was staring over at an oblivious Kat.  
  
As she walked in Jess saw her watching him and hurried back to wiping the counter.  
  
Instead of running over to her mom and friends she decided teasing Jess would be much more fun, Kat would have her fair share later. After all she did deserve it after last night. The nerve of her, implying she liked Tristan! She would change her tune after she met the Prince of Darkness himself.  
  
  
  
"Hiya Jess! Watcha looking at?", Rory teased. Jess had become a very good friend, one of her best, and she knew when something was on his mind.  
  
"I...I have no idea what you're talking about.", he replied obviously caught off guard.  
  
"Sure, whatever you say Jess. I'll be sure to tell Kat you said hello.", she smirked walking away.  
  
That was fun, Rory thought. Now it's Kat's turn.  
  
  
  
"Hey guys!"  
  
"Hi sleepy head!", Lorelai said smiling brightly.  
  
"Were you to busy dreaming about a certain blonde Chiltonite."  
  
"Not this again! I was not thinking about Tristan!"  
  
"How do you know I was talking about the Evil One? You MUST have been thinking about him.", Kat continued to tease.  
  
"You need some serious help if you think I would waste my brain power on him.", Rory snapped back.  
  
"We'll see tomorrow when I meet him."  
  
"That is not an experience you should be looking forward to. Can we not waste any more time talking about the Spawn of Satan?"  
  
"Sure Ror, what do you want to talk about?"  
  
"Well, it looks like some one has a thing for Kat," she smirked eyeing Jess, " He has been wiping that same spot, in between stares at Kat, for probably an hour now. Oh and he could barely keep his eyes on the movie last night."  
  
Rory couldn't help but laugh at how uncomfortable Kat was and how hard she was blushing. Well that sure shut her up. Rory thought. But all the sudden she felt her stomach turn. She just chalked it up to she was hunger and in need of coffee. 


	6. The interrogation

[A/N: Thanks again for reviewing!! This is the next chapter for your enjoyment. I know I haven't mention Dean in awhile, but he might be in the next one if I can. I've had a hard time chosing between R/T and R/J. I'm just letting the story go where it wants. (The reviews also help swing the vote.) ]  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
********  
  
  
  
"Okay mom it's time to go see Grandma. You know what she will be like if we are late.", Rory called up the stairs to her mother.  
  
She came down the stairs, with Kat in tow, groaning at the prospect of the torture that awaited her.  
  
"Do we have to?", Lorelai whined.  
  
"It's now or never."  
  
"I chose never.", Lorelai replied childishly, but instantly sucked it up when she saw the look Rory was giving her.  
  
"Fine, I'll go, but you can't make me like it!"  
  
"Oh I wouldn't dream of it."  
  
As they came up to the door of the Hartford Gilmore Residence Lorelai gave Kat one little piece of advice, "Okay Kat brace yourself, you are about to meet Emily Gilmore, one thing you must remember is to smile and nod. It is the one thing to keep you alive in here. To bad I never learned that."  
  
Rory then rang the doorbell with a sigh.  
  
"Hello Rory. Lorelai, where is this young women I've heard so much about, Katherine isn't it?"  
  
"Well hi to you too mom. KAT is right here.", she replied sarcastically.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Gilmore please to meet you.", Kat smiled.  
  
"Well let's not all stand here in the doorway, it's time for dinner."  
  
"You mean interrogation."  
  
"What was that Lorelai?"  
  
"Nothing mom."  
  
As they sat down to dinner Emily began the 'interrogation'.  
  
"So Kat how was your plane ride?", Emily quarried.  
  
"It was very enjoyable, for the most part.", she lied. The plane ride was horrible. A rude little boy kept kicking her seat and the person next her kept getting up to use the restrooms.  
  
"Are you looking forward to your first day at Chilton? It's a wonderiful school."  
  
"Oh yes, but the only down side is Rory will be the only one i know there.", she replied, and instantly regreted it when she saw Rory and Lorelai's faces and hear what Emily said next.  
  
"Uh oh.", Rory whispered to Lorelai.  
  
"I have a brilliant idea!"  
  
"Not good.", Lorelai said much louder than Rory had. Emily glared at her and continued,  
  
"We will throw a welcome party for Kat! It will be perfect we can decorate the...", she was about to be interrupted by Lorelai and a snide remark, but Kat chimed in before she could.  
  
"Oh Mrs. Gilmore I wouldn't want to put you out."  
  
"Oh Kat don't worry it's no trouble, no trouble at all."  
  
"Mom you can't put this poor girl through that.", Lorelai chimed in, finally, when she saw the look on Kat and Rory's faces.  
  
"Oh nonsense Lorelai, it will be good for her to meet her classmates."  
  
"Grandma?"  
  
"Yes Rory."  
  
"If we have to do this we get to invite people too, right?", she smirked evilly.  
  
"Well, I guess you can help with the guests list. Oh I think we should have on Friday instead of our usual dinner.", Emily said as she walked them to the door.  
  
After they got into the car she turn to Kat and said, " You forgot rule number 1. SMILE AND NOD!"  
  
"Sorry Lorelai. I didn't know she would do THAT!"  
  
"It's okay Kat. We just can't have a repeat of my birthday party."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Don't ask okay, it's a very long story."  
  
"K, but what are we going to do?"  
  
"We go to Luke's for coffee." 


	7. The Aftermath

[A/N: Here is another chapter, I know aren't I quick. Anyway I know I promised to have Dean in this one, but I lied I think maybe in the next one.The is a revised version of chapter. I put it up then found a lot of mistakes and I fixed some them.]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
*******  
  
"LUKE! I....we NEED coffee. NOW!", Lorelai bellowed  
  
"We had a bad night at Grandma's.", Rory explained.  
  
"She is throwing me a party. Which I hear is not a very good thing.", Kat added.  
  
"Okay, okay coffee is coming. Calm down.", Luke assured. Jess came down the stairs when he heard all of the, meaning Lorelai, yelling.  
  
" What's with Lorelai screaming?", he said pulling up a chair between Rory and Kat.  
  
"One word. Grandma.", Rory said.  
  
"What did she so now Ror?", Jess replied sympathetically.  
  
"Remember how I told you what she did for my birthday?"  
  
"Yeah.", Jess said smiling at the memory of sweet little Rory blowing up at her Grandparents.  
  
"Well she is doing the same thing to poor Kat here, but this time I get to invite some people. I guess it would be you, Luke, Lane and Dean.", Rory said deep in thought.  
  
Jess groaned, "Oh yeah Ror, the Bag Boy stopped by he said he wants to meet you like after school tomorrow. Ror, you know I'd do anything for you, but taking Dean messages isn't one of them."  
  
"Wow Jess you would do anything for me? And where is this mean streak coming from?" she teased.  
  
"I just don't like the guy okay?"  
  
"Sure. Ok now back to the party, Grandma says it's going to be friday."  
  
"Rory is Emily going to invite everyone from Chilton?", Kat chimed in.  
  
"Yeah I guess, Why?Oh No, Kat you don't think she would...", her voice trailed off as Jess chimed in.  
  
"Oh I can picture it now Bag Boy and Bible Boy in a big furry of fists. Like the last Chilton party."  
  
"What do you mean?", Kat asked.  
  
"Well...", he started.  
  
"If you must hear the story you will hear it from me."  
  
"Actually I want to hear it from *Tristan*, or Dean, both who I have yet to meet.", she sighed.  
  
* Oh my God she hasn't even met him yet and she acts like this when he is mentioned. * Rory thought.  
  
"Fine then ask one of them.", she said walking out the door with a freash cup of coffee.  
  
Lorelai then came over, with the entire coffee pot and asked, "Hey guys, um where did Rory go?"  
  
"Lorelai how did you get that pot of coffee. I know Luke wouldn't give it up willingly."  
  
"Oh I tied him up in the kitchen and stole it.", she smirked.  
  
"LORELAI! Where is the coffee pot?!"  
  
"Uh oh, we better go Kat.", she said dropping the pot on the table and pulling Kat out the door.  
  
"Bye Jess."  
  
"Yea, see ya."  
  
When they got home Rory already had a pot of coffee on, for Lorelai of course.  
  
"Hey you guys are finally home. Do you guys want any ice-cream?", Rory said cheerilly.  
  
"Yummy!", Lorelai exclaimed.  
  
"Rory are you ok? Because the way you walked out you didn't seem like it."  
  
"Believe me I'm fine. Just not looking forward to tomorrow and having to be with these people on Friday. Don't worry about me."  
  
"As long as you're okay."  
  
Kat knew something was bothering her, but couldn't figure it out yet. 


	8. The First Encounter

[A/N: Thanks again for the reviews. It's great to know people like it. Well here is the next chapter and I lied again no Dean. Sorry. Enjoy.]  
  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
********  
  
"Rory! Wake up it's time to go!", Kat yelled into Rory's sleeping ear.  
  
"I'm up! I'm up!", Ror exclaimed groggily.  
  
"Get dressed, coffee is in the kitchen, and your mom is driving us, because I need to talk to the headmaster.", she said excitedly.  
  
"Okay I'll be there in a minute."  
  
"Alright. I'm sort of excited about today, my first day of school in America.", Kat kept babbling, but Rory wasn't listen she was trying to remember what happened in the dream that Kat so rudly interrupted, but it still eluded her.  
  
After a few cups of coffee, and a drive that seemed to take forever, they arrived at Chilton. Rory sighed as her mother drove away, preparing herself to once again enter the world of the shallow and the vain. She did not want Kat falling in with Tristan and his groupies, Kat was her responsibility and she wouldn't let her get hurt.  
  
"Well here it is Kat,Chilton. What do you think?"  
  
"Um, I like the Gargoyles? But seriously this is going to be..", she was cut off by a voice from behind her, "....fun?"  
  
"Oh God! It is to early for this leave us alone Tristan!", Rory groaned.  
  
"Well hello to you too Mary.", Tristan smirked.  
  
"He's TRISTAN!", Kat said, a little to loud for Rory's liking.  
  
"Wow Rory I'm flattered to see you've been talking about me."  
  
"I can see the ego getting larger by the minute, and don't be flattered, because none of it was good."  
  
"You aren't even planing to introduce me to your friend?"  
  
"Introducing would mean talking to you so no I wasn't planning on introducing you to her, but I don't think I have a choice. Kat this is Tristan, Tristan Kat. Kat is an exchange student from England."  
  
"Hi Kat nice to meet you.", he said flashing his trademark smirk.  
  
"Nice to meet you Oh Evil One."  
  
"Mary you have a pet name for me? How touching.", he smiled.  
  
"Ugh. Get a life Tristan. Kat you need to go to the headmaster's office."  
  
"Oh yeah I almost forgot. Thanks Ror.", Kat said walking to the office.  
  
"You can't wait to get alone with me can you?", smirked Tristan.  
  
"I wouldn't be alone with you if you paid me."  
  
"Denial, it's a beautiful thing. So you're Grandparents are throwing a party for Kat, right?"  
  
"They didn't! Some up there must hate me."  
  
"Well I guess Kat will be needing someone to go with then.", he said trying to make her jealous.  
  
"Tristan, I'm not going to let Kat become another one of your conquests! She deserves better than you!"  
  
"Ouch.", he said sincerely hurt.  
  
"Well Tristan you know you don't have the best track record. You know what I'm leaving. I have to find Kat."  
  
Tristan stared after her as she walked father and farther away from him. After she had vanished from sight he felt a tap on his shoulder, it was Kat.  
  
"Hey Tristan."  
  
"Oh hi Kat."  
  
"Don't be so happy to see me."  
  
"Sorry I have a lot on my mind."  
  
"I know and I'm here to help."  
  
"How can you help me? And what makes you think I need help?"  
  
"Oh come on I may be new here, but I'm no idiot. I see how much of a blubbering fool you are around her."  
  
"Around who?"  
  
"Don't play dumb Tristan it doesn't suit you.  
  
Tristan just sighed and looked at the floor  
  
"Look you need help with Rory and I am the one to help you. I have a plan to make Rory see what she has been oblivious to."  
  
"Kat, Rory hates me."  
  
"She doesn't hate you, actually I think it's quite the opposite. Just be the real Tristan. Not the evil, jerky Tristan. I think she is in some serious denial."  
  
"But Kat she has a boyfriend, and what about that Jess guy?" Kat gave him a how did you know look.  
  
"I make it a point to know about important people in her life.", he explained.  
  
"I have been at her house three days and have yet to meet Dean and as for Jess," she smiled dreamily then said, " I think I have him taken care of."  
  
"It won't work, Kat."  
  
"Tristan, trust me. I live with her, I can make it work, and I'm sure Lorelai and Lane will help.", Kat replied walking away. Just then Rory came around from the corner where she had been watching them. She hadn't heard anything, but she didn't like Tristan hanging around Kat.  
  
"Tristan, I thought you said you would leave Kat alone?"  
  
"Who said I was the one bothering her?"  
  
"Don't try to pin this on her."  
  
* I don't believe it I'm getting jealous. No I'm not jealous. I can't be jealous.*  
  
"Rory don't worry I'm not after Kat. I like someone else."  
  
"Wait did I hear you right? Did you use my actual name? I'm surprised you even remembered it.", she quipped, trying to hide the hurt as he said he liked someone.  
  
* Wait Rory remember this is Tristan. TRISTAN. You have a boyfriend, Dean, remember him. *  
  
"I could never forget your name Rory."  
  
"Um I have to, g...go. Bye.", she stuttered leaving Tristan alone with his thoughts.  
  
* Perfect. I'm sincere and then she runs away from me. What did I do this time? I guess I'll never learn. *  
  
Kat was just about to find Rory to go home when she ran into another one of Chilton's finest.  
  
"Hello. You must be Katherine Young the exchange student. My name is Paris, Paris Geller."  
  
"Hi Paris nice to meet you and call me Kat."  
  
"Fine Kat. Just one piece of advice. Stay away from Tristan.", barked Paris.  
  
Kat just stood there in disbelief who was this girl to tell her what to do. Then she remembered Rory had begun to warn her about Paris.  
  
"What do you have some sort of claim on him?", Kat snapped back. Paris just glared in reply, which Kat took as a no.  
  
"Well then I think we are done here. Goodbye Paris.", she retorted walking away.  
  
"You've been warned!", Paris yelled to her.  
  
Now Kat was off to find Rory. She needed to get back to her new 'home' to relax. It had been a long day.  
  
"Rory!", Kat yelled across the courtyard to her friend.  
  
"Hey Kat where have you been? I've been looking all over for you."  
  
"Well, I had a run in with someone."  
  
"But Tristan told me he would bother you anymore."  
  
"No, not Tristan, Paris."  
  
"Oh no. What did she do?"  
  
"Well she was polite and introduced herself, then the claws came out and she started going on about keeping away from Tristan."  
  
"UGH! Tristan again. Does this school revolve around him?", Kat just laughed at Rory's comment, because she knew that she liked him.  
  
"Well come on we can't miss our bus."  
  
The bus ride was quiet, because each of them were deep in thought. Kat was putting the pieces of her plan together and was wondering why Dean had to 'talk' to Rory. Rory was just thinking about what had happen, and she too wonder what Dean had wanted to talk about. 


	9. The Talk

Chapter 9  
  
********  
  
"Finally, we're home.", Rory sighed. She had enough thinking for the time being.  
  
"Let's go to Luke's before we head home. Lorelai is probably there anyway.", Kat said smiling.  
  
"Okay. Sounds good I'm in need of coffee after today.", Rory said.  
  
As they walk into the diner they see Lorelai, yet again, begging for coffee.  
  
"Hi Lukey!", Kat said cheerily. Luke just glared at her and then looked at Lorelai and held his head in his hands. Kat laughed at the two of them, Lorelai was as clueless as Rory.  
  
"Luke, can my and Kat here have some much needed coffee?", Rory asked innocently.  
  
"Fine, but don't blame me for your caffeine induced deaths.", he replied pouring all three a cup of coffee.  
  
"That's why I keep you around. I knew there was some reason.", Lorelai smiled.  
  
"Funny Mom."  
  
"I thought so. How was the first encounter with Chilton?"  
  
"Well I met the famed Prince of Darkness and was graced with the presence of Miss Paris Geller."  
  
"Ouch all in one day. You really are in need of coffee. So what is Tristan like? I've never been allowed to come in a 100ft radius."  
  
"If you really want to meet him just wait until Friday. Grandma sent him an invitation. I swear Grandma has it in for me with these party's.", Rory replied.  
  
"Ooo I get to meet him? But I can't wait that long tell me now. Kat please, Rory is mean."  
  
"Okay well he has messy blonde hair, the most amazing blue eyes, is about six feet tall and has a thing for Rory.", Kat gushed to Lorelai. Rory just stood there in shock, not believing what she was hearing.  
  
"Rory have you been hiding this from me? Why did you never tell us how amazingly cute this boy is?"  
  
"First off, he does not have a thing for me. Secondly I never told you he was cute because he isn't he is annoying.", Rory snorted.  
  
"You're so clueless. Do you know that? Ror based on what you have told me I think Tristan has a classic Kindergarten Complex.", Lorelai reasoned.  
  
" Kindergarten Complex?", Rory questioned.  
  
" Yea. You know in kindergarten if you like someone you torment them. Make fun of them, trip them, pull their hair, ect. I think that's Tristan's problem.", Lorelai said as she was eating the French fries Luke had just brought her.  
  
"Exactly, it's TRISTAN'S problem. Need I remind you of a certain boyfriend named Dean? Anyway he doesn't have a thing for me. First Kat, now you.", Rory sighed. Kat just sat there taking in Rory's reaction to all of this.  
  
"Speaking of Dean weren't you supposed to meet Bag Boy like 5 minutes ago.", Jess said pulling up a chair.  
  
"Uh oh I totally forgot."  
  
"To occupied with thoughts of Tristan?", Kat teased.  
  
"NO Kat, that would be you."  
  
"Denial, Rory, Denial."  
  
"Whatever Kat. Come on you can meet Dean."  
  
They found Dean waiting in front of her house.  
  
"Dean I'm so sorry I'm late. It was just my mom and Kat and..."  
  
"Ror calm down and don't babble." "Hi I'm Dean and you are?"  
  
"Oh I'm Kat, I'm the exchange student from England. So did Tristan really start a fight with you?" Kat was never very tactful.  
  
"KAT!"  
  
"What? I asked a simple question."  
  
"How did that 'simple question' come up?", asked Dean.  
  
"Well I was just telling Rory about the little 'thing' he has for her. I may be new, but..." her voice trailed off as she saw the look in Rory's eyes, but Dean didn't seem at all jealous. That was what startled Rory. Dean was never that calm when Tristan was mentioned.  
  
"Kat drop it he doesn't have a thing for me and that is that."  
  
"He does have a 'thing' for you Rory. Even if you don't want to admit it.", Dean laughed.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to cause any trouble.", Kat lied. This was all part of her plan, wicked as it was, to make Rory aware of Tristan's existence.  
  
"I know it's just in your nature.", Rory retorted.  
  
"Ror I sort of asked you to meet me, because I have to talk to you about something.", Dean said solemnly.  
  
"Um, Okay. Would you excuse us Kat?"  
  
"Uh sure I'll just go in the house." Kat was sure that something bad was about to happen and started to rethink what she was doing to Rory. But Dean was going to do whatever he was about to with or with out her antagonism. She was just glad she'd be there for Rory if something bad happened.  
  
"What is it Dean?", she said biting her bottom lip nervously. She too knew something was wrong with Dean. She knew for a long time there relationship was slipping throughout the cracks.  
  
"Rory this isn't going to be easy for me but just let me say this okay?"  
  
"Dean what is this about?"  
  
"Rory ever since we got back together things haven't been the same. I've known it since that last day at Chilton you told me you loved me, but Rory I know you didn't mean it. After you told me that you hated Tristan I saw the hurt look in his eyes and you saw it too. Then I saw the hurt in your eyes. It wasn't fair of me to force you to say you loved me when you weren't ready and I know that now. That's why I have to break this off before one of us gets hurt."  
  
"Dean I told you I loved you what more do you want?"  
  
"I want you to be happy, and Rory you aren't happy. Since we got back together we have been more like friend instead of boyfriend and girlfriend. Although I still hate him, Tristan has fallen hard for you and you know it. You have feelings for him, but you won't admit it."  
  
"I guess this is it then."  
  
"Yeah I guess, but we can still be friends."  
  
"I'll think about the friends part, but just to clarify I don't have feelings for Tristan."  
  
"And here comes the Voice of Denial again. Rory don't mess this up for yourself. Goodbye."  
  
"Bye Dean."  
  
Kat had been watching through the window at all of this. She sighed and thought * Poor Rory, but I guess this was a long time coming. Look on the bright side Kat this will make your plan easier. *  
  
When Rory came in she seemed not the least upset, actually she was relieved.  
  
"Are you ok Ror? I saw what happened."  
  
"Eavesdropping again Kat?"  
  
"Seriously Rory."  
  
"Seriously? I'm sort of relieved, but confused too."  
  
"Let's go find your mom."  
  
"We might want to make sure Luke doesn't kill Dean."  
  
"Rory I think Dean was right Tristan.", Kat said sincerely, but Rory gave no reply. 


	10. The Plan

[A/N: Okay here is the next chapter. I've been think long and hard about the whole r/t vs. r/j. I know that Trory's are over done, but that's what people seem to want so that's what it'll be. Oh and Jess will be a big part, to please every one. So just to clearify it will be R/T and Kat /Jess. Sorry. Just don't hate me.Almost forgot there maybee a little L/L.]  
  
  
  
Chapter 10  
  
********  
  
As usual the pair found Lorelai at the diner, talking to Luke.  
  
"Hi Mom.", greeted Rory.  
  
"Hey Lorelai.", Kat said cheerily.  
  
"Hi honey. Hi Kat. Ror what's wrong?", Lorelai said concerned  
  
"Dean broke up with me. We came here to keep Luke away from him when he finds out."  
  
"When he finds out what.", Luke said echoing Jess.  
  
"Dean and Rory broke up.", Kat said matter-of-factly almost smirking.  
  
"Are you ok Rory? Do you want me to beat him up, because just say the word.", Luke asked in a fatherly tone.  
  
"No Luke don't. It sort of is relief.", Rory explained. Kat was still smiling evilly although no one noticed, well except Jess, then again he noticed everything about Kat.  
  
"Kat can I talk to you a second?", Jess asked.  
  
"Sure." After they were out of earshot Jess asked, "What are you up to? I mean as much as don't like Dean I wouldn't be smiling when a friend has just been dumped. So spill it."  
  
"Okay I'll tell you, but with a condition, Rory must not find out.", Kat replied warningly.  
  
"Fine. Sit and spill."  
  
"Well when I got here and we planned that movie night, Rory said how weird Dean was acting and that he wouldn't be coming, and it made me wonder. Then later Lane brought up Bible Boy. It all started out as harmless teasing, but then I met him. I saw how they act around each other, how he never knows the right thing to say. Later I caught him staring after her. I had to do something.", Kat began to explain. Jess was starting to relate to this poor guy, and he trusted Kat's judge of character.  
  
"Hopeless romantic huh?"  
  
"I guess you could say that, but let me finish, K?", she said laughing slightly.  
  
"Go on."  
  
"So I figured why not put my plan into action now. Actually I'm making it up as I go, but I know the question on you're mind is did I cause their break up, and the answer is no I didn't. Dean told her, in short, he wasn't being fair to her and that things weren't the same. Then he told her to give Tristan a chance, because even though he hated him, Tristan would make her happy. It was sweet actually."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"So you won't tell Rory I'm plotting to get her and Tristan together?"  
  
"No, but with a condition, I get to help you.", Jess said smiling. Hey if he could get something out of her crazy plan why not.  
  
"Okay so any ideas?", she smiled back.  
  
Jess loved to see her smile, when she smiled she had this laughter in her emerald green eyes.  
  
"Well, I was thinking about the party on Friday night. Since Dean is out of the picture we can push the two together much more easily. If we can get her to go with Tristan, maybe given the chance he might redeem himself. And maybe," he started. Picking up on what Jess was about to say Kat finished.  
  
"You know that's a great idea. And maybe we should go together. To keep an eye on the two of them, of course.", she said with a smirk.  
  
"Of course. We better go back now or they'll send out a search party.", Jess said trying to hide his excitement.  
  
  
  
"So what were you two doing back there?", Rory teased.  
  
"You'll find out...........eventually.", he answered meeting Kat's gaze, then making his way back to the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Lane when did you get here?", Kat asked as she spotted her sitting at the table with Rory and Lorelai.  
  
"Well if you weren't so caught up in your own little world with Jess you would have noticed. She made enough noise coming in here.", Lorelai teased.  
  
Kat started to blush and then said, "We we're um talking about...."she had to think for a second, "the party on Friday. He asked me to go with him."  
  
* Well it wasn't a complete lie. * Kat thought. She kept replaying that conversation in her head. She was glad to be getting something out of 'helping' Rory and Tristan. Lane's voice called her out of her reverie.  
  
"Uh what was that?", Kat said still not complete out of her day dream.  
  
"You really like him don't you?", Rory asked looking at the look she had.  
  
"Well at least I'm not in denial like the two of you.", she said to Rory, and Lorelai.  
  
Rory smiled knowingly, but Lorelai was another matter.  
  
"Hey! What do you mean? I'm not in denial!", protested Lorelai.  
  
"Lorelai, Lorelai, I think that is something you must come to grips with all by yourself.", Kat smiled looking in Luke's direction, then back to Lorelai.  
  
"Are you really that clueless?", Kat smiled at Lorelai confusion. Jess came out of the kitchen and sat down at their table.  
  
Lane and Rory just gapped at Kat's boldness and her ability to render Lorelai speechless. Not one person in town had ever confronted her about Luke, well maybe Jess.  
  
"I'm heading back to the house see you guys later.", Kat announced.  
  
"Bye.", Lane and Rory said simultaneously. Lorelai was still to busy processing to say anything.  
  
"Wait Kat. I'll walk you home.", Jess said quickly.  
  
"Stars Hollow isn't exactly the hot spot for muggers, but okay, fine.", Kat replied with a smirk.  
  
"Let's go then.", Jess said as they walked out the door.  
  
"Do you think we should follow them?", Lane said excitedly.  
  
"LANE! Are you suggesting we stalk them?"  
  
"No, not stalk that would be wrong. Sorry I have to go anyway my mom wanted me home ten minutes ago.", Lane was lying through her teeth. She wanted to know what was going on.  
  
As she emerged from the diner she saw Kat and Jess sitting in the gazebbo with there backs turned to her.* God, they make such a cute couple. Now to see what they're talking about. *  
  
"Okay so here's my plan so far. First of all I've worked out a way for us to talk about this without any suspician.", Kat began.  
  
"Really? Please enlighten me.", Jess smiled hoping she was thinking what he was.  
  
"Well," she said with a gleam in her eye, "we pretend to date and that way we can have a valid excuse for being together."  
  
"Actually I have one minor problem with that."  
  
" And wh..what would that be?", Kat said nervously. She knew it was all to good to be true. Her stomache kept doing flips while she waited for his answer.  
  
"I don't think I want to just pretend.", Jess cringed at what he had just said expectng to have her laugh at him and the totally cliche thing he just said. All she did was smile at him adoringly as he leaned in to kiss her, but all of the sudden....  
  
  
  
[A/N: Alright I know that last part was really bad, but what do you want from me, I'm new at this.] 


	11. A revelation

A/N: Okay I know the last chapter was pretty bad. So here the deal. I'll give you some of what I've written, because I can't leave off like that. I'm having a little writers block and I'm confusing myself so until I am unblocked I'm taking a small tiny break from this story. Unless anyone has any ideas. Email me or post a review I need a little help, butI promise not to abandon this fic. Okay I'm babbling now.  
  
  
  
Chapter 11  
  
*********  
  
...they heard someone fall into the bushes. Lane.  
  
"NO! I am such a klutz! And just when it was about to get good.", Lane yelled at herself in defeat.  
  
"What are you doing here Lane? Were you spying on us?", Kat question with a hint of angry in her voice.  
  
"You really know how to ruin a moment.", Jess said under his breath. Kat smiled at him knowing what almost happened, but not fully processing it yet.  
  
"Me spy? No. Okay fine, I was. What is this plan you two were talking about?", Lane asked sheepishly.  
  
Kat looked over at Jess with a sigh. He nodded for her to proceed, so she explained to Lane what they had planed so far.  
  
"And Rory must never know.", Jess added.  
  
"Oh my God! I can't wait until Friday. Me and Henry will go together that way there will two 'couples' to watch over them. I'm so so so excited, and really happy for you two.", Lane squealed.  
  
"Thanks Lane, but remember she can't know, and if Lorelai figures it out, well let's just say she already has a lot to figure out.", Kat said laughing.  
  
"Uh oh I got to get home. My mom is going to have a fit.", Lane said running home.  
  
"Speaking of home I better go. If I'm gone to long those two will start assuming things. Bye Jess.", Kat said walking away.  
  
"See you tomorrow Kat.", Jess sighed. He was never usually like this. His normal self was aloof, didn't care what anyone else said or did, but that had changed and it wasn't something he was ready for. She wasn't something he was ready for.  
  
  
  
As she walked into the Gilmore residence to find Lorelai and Rory, with coffee in hand, waiting on the couch for her to come home. They saw that star struck look on her face and instantly tried to pump her for information.  
  
"So Kat. What happened after you left.", Lorelai pried childishly.  
  
"Well," she started blushing, "we went to the gazebo to talk about our plan."  
  
* Opps I didn't just say that think Kat. You have to make a recovery. *  
  
"What plan?"  
  
"Um like what we are going to do about the party and things like that.", Kat said, not knowing if they bought it. She wasn't always the best liar.  
  
"Then he leaned in to kiss me and we were interrupted by guess who?", Kat said giggling.  
  
"No she didn't! That liar. I told Lane not to go after you but," Rory said.  
  
"Yeah she really knows how to 'ruin a moment' as Jess would put it. She said she would be going to the party with Henry and was happy to have another 'couple' there.", Kat said this before she realized how much it would hurt Rory. After all she had just broken up with a long time boyfriend.  
  
"Oh Ror, I'm sorry I didn't mean to...", Kat began to apologize, but was cut off by Rory.  
  
"Kat don't worry about me. I'll be fine. So a 'couple'? Wow. You and Jess. Who would have thought.", Rory said with an odd look on her face.  
  
"So Lorelai did you think about what I said?", Kat questioned mischievously.  
  
"As a matter of fact I did, but I still couldn't think of anything I'm in denial about so I went to bug Luke for more coffee.", Lorelai told Kat.  
  
Rory and Kat exchanged glances and started laughing.  
  
"Mom you're hopeless.", Rory laughed.  
  
"Do not mock my coffee addiction.", Lorelai said.  
  
"I don't think that is the addiction she was talking about Lorelai.", Kat trying to clarify things for her.  
  
"I don't get it the only thing other then coffee in that sentence was Luke. Wait a second you can't mean," Something seemed to click in her brain.  
  
"Good night Lorelai.", Kat said with a grin. 


	12. Nightmares and Nervous Breakdowns

A/N: Okay here is the next chapter. It's not the best, because I still have writers block and was rushing to update. Thank you for all the reviews!!!! Keep them coming and I welcome constructive criticism. Enjoy, Kari.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 12  
  
*********  
  
That night Kat fell straight to sleep, but Rory was another matter. For some reason she just couldn't sleep, and she could stop thinking of what happened that night. Not just her break up with Dean and his totally off base comments, but also what happened with Kat and Jess.  
  
* I can't believe it he hasn't know her for more than three days and they're already a 'couple'! Kat just got here from England on Saturday and before today she has seen Jess like what twice! Rory stop it. This is not your problem. Just go to sleep.*, Rory thought silently.  
  
She woke up violently in the early morning from her dream, or as she considered it, a nightmare. Most of her dreams had always been lost or where there in only bits and pieces, but this one was there as clear as day in it's entirety.  
  
The dream had was kind of....well....odd. It seemed so real, and this was not something she wanted to become a reality. This dream, or nightmare, whatever you want to call it, took place at what could only have been Kat's Welcome party at her grandparents. She, of course, was there against her will and better judgment with a blind date Henry knew from Chilton. This blind date was none other then Tristan Dugrey, but the weird thing was Tristan was acting like a normal human being and she had fun, and then something unexpected happened. He kissed he. Wait no she LET him kiss her.  
  
* NO! That couldn't have happened, my subconscious would not think up something THAT horrifying. What am I suppose to do I have to see him in a few hours. You can't see someone after you just had a dream about them. Rory the dream meant nothing. Nothing at all. You always over analysis things. *  
  
She got up and got dressed, showered, all this before anyone woke up, and went out side for a walk. Not knowing where she wanted to go, she just walked towards Luke's. Waking Lane to talk wasn't an option if she wanted to live to see another day, so she decided to wake up Jess. Jess was always good at helping her talk thing out, he was a good friend. But little did Rory know he was working for the enemy.  
  
After a few minutes of whining he let her in and made coffee.  
  
"So what is it you needed to talk about at this ungodly hour.", Jess sad tiredly.  
  
"Hey it is not THAT early. Anyway, I had this....dream.", her voice trailed off.  
  
"A dream huh? What exactly was this dream about?"  
  
"Well it was at the party on Friday. You and Kat were there and Henry and Lane were too. I didn't want to come, but Lane said Henry had a friend from Chilton I would like, so I reluctantly agreed. Turns out this FRIEND was Tristan, but not the evil Tristan I know and hate, but a nice Tristan that I can tolerate, or may even.....like. Then when he brought me home I let him kiss me, I LET him. He is the enemy Jess! And it just seemed so real.", she explained.  
  
Jess smiled inwardly, knowing about the planning going on that Rory wasn't clued in on, well maybe her subconscious was. Kat and Lane had to hear this. Her dream could give them the headway they needed in their plan. No he couldn't do that to Rory. She seemed so upset over this.  
  
She began again, "I'm a bad person. Dean and I just broke up last night and I dream about Tristan."  
  
" You are not a bad person Ror. Just face it you like him. Maybe not the facet he puts on for the world, but you seem to like the real him. Remember something like this actually happened once.", Jess reasoned with a hint of teasing in his voice.  
  
"JESS I thought we agreed not to talk about that, EVER.", she yelled indignantly.  
  
"Touchy."  
  
"You know what I don't even know why I mentioned the dream, it meant nothing.", Rory sighed.  
  
"Ror, if it meant nothing you wouldn't be here and this early in the morning.", Jess concluded.  
  
"I better go, bye. Oh and Jess?", she called as she was leaving.  
  
"Yeah Ror?", he said smiling, knowing that she was about to put a threat on his life.  
  
"If you tell anyone about this I'll tell Kat about what my mom dressed you as for Halloween.", she said smiling sweetly.  
  
"HEY! I thought we agreed not to talk about that, EVER.", he said mockingly.  
  
She just glared at him as she left. * Why did I just go and do that? Why did I just have to go blabbing my dream to Jess. Remember what happened last time you told him something? Lorelai will pry it out of him and then, endless taunting, new nicknames, and more things that are not best to thought about this early. I'm an idiot. Why can't I just write it in a journal or something, like a normal person. *, she thought sighing as she reentered her house.  
  
As she was about to open the door, it suddenly flew open and had a bright eyed Kat awaiting an explanation for her sudden urge to take early morning walks.  
  
"K.. Kat you scared me. What are you doing up so early?", Rory stuttered not wanting her to know she was talking with Jess about her dream. Kat knowing would be worse than Lorelai knowing, because she saw Tristan everyday.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing, Miss I-want-to-take-a-walk-at-4:30-in-the- morning.", Kat answered. Then pointed out that it was already 5:30.  
  
"I'm sorry Kat, I didn't mean to wake anyone up, I just had a lot on my mind and needed a walk.", Rory answered trying to avoid her inevitably finding out about her little talk.  
  
"Well where were you for the past hour? I mean there isn't many places to go in Stars Hollow."  
  
Rory groaned and said, "Well it was too early to wake up Lane so I went to bother Jess. He gives almost as good advice as Lane, but with a little more unappreciated sarcasm. Then I came home, because Jess wasn't helping."  
  
Kat laughed and thought, * This is perfect, if Rory won't tell me what is bothering her, Jess will tell me. It must be good if she is troubled enough to get up at 4:30 for advice. She seems a little out of it. I hope she is okay.*  
  
"I'm always here if you need any advice as well Ror."  
  
"Thanks Kat, but I think I can handle this one for now. I'm going to make more coffee."  
  
* Okay that was close. I do not want Kat leaking this dream to Tristan, which she might do knowing her obsession with Tristan and me. No, Kat can't know, and if Jess tells her then he will no longer be on my Christmas card list. *, Rory thought as she made the coffee.  
  
At the smell of freshly brewed coffee Lorelai was up and about.  
  
"Good Morning oh wonderful daughter of mine.", Lorelai said walking into the kitchen eyeing the coffee in her hand.  
  
"This is my coffee get your own.", Rory snapped.  
  
"I think I will let that one go seeing how little sleep you got this morning.", Lorelai teased dying to know what had happened.  
  
"Ugh, I woke you up too?"  
  
"Yes you did wake me up at that ungodly hour and I want to know why.", Lorelai pried.  
  
Just then Kat came barreling into the kitchen mentioning something about going to Luke's and then leaving. Rory knew for a fact her friend was going to run to Jess for information on her life, and seeing as he seems to like her so much he will tell her everything.  
  
"Jess better keep his mouth shut.", Rory said aloud to herself.  
  
"Rory, could you please tell your dear old mom what Jess needs to keep his mouth shut about.", Lorelai said begging for her daughter to tell her.  
  
Rory sighed and then began to explain, "Ok mom short version. Last night I had an unsettling dream about Friday's party. It was to early to go to Lane to talk about it so I went to ask Jess what it meant,"  
  
"At 4:30 in the MORNING!?", Lorelai interrupted. Rory just gave her a look and continued.  
  
"This dream is something that if Kat found out would cause me much humiliation and the only one who knows, besides myself is Jess. Jess, the boy Kat has rapped around her little finger.", she finished.  
  
"What was the dream about? Please tell me, please, please.", whined the elder Gilmore.  
  
"No not now. Now we must go to Luke's before Jess blabs."  
  
"You don't think Jess would do that do you? I mean I may not like him but he wouldn't intentionally hurt you, right?"  
  
"Let's just say where Kat is involved anything can happen."  
  
Lorelai sigh as she followed Rory to Luke's. Meanwhile at Luke's Kat having a talk with Jess. Translation, trying to pump information out of him.  
  
"Jess I have a question for you.", Kat said innocently.  
  
"Shoot", he replied.  
  
"It's about Rory. Is she okay? I mean she gets up at 4:30 to ask your advice and she seemed pretty out of it this morning. What is going on?", she asked concerned.  
  
"Look Kat what we talked about is between the two of us. If she decides to tell you that's one thing, but I can't betray her trust like that. Plus I want to live to see another day.", Jess told her.  
  
"I'm sorry I guess I have to be patient.", Kat sighed.  
  
"Something you lack greatly.", Jess laughed.  
  
With that Rory ran through the door, with Lorelai in tow. They sat at the counter while Lorelai fought with Luke for coffee and Rory shot Jess the death glare. Seeing that Kat was done her crusade into her love life, she walked over to Jess and with Kat sitting right there started to cut into him.  
  
"Hey Ror.", Jess said echoing Kat.  
  
"Hi Kat," she greeted warmly, because even though Kat could be a little nosy she was a good friend.  
  
"Jess.", Rory stated rather than greeted.  
  
"I think I should go. Um I'll talk to you later Jess.", Kat said excusing herself. She knew something was about to happen.  
  
"Rory what's wrong?", asked a concerned Jess.  
  
"Wrong? Why don't you tell me Dr. Jess? I come to you for advice and the first thing you do is tell your girlfriend.", Rory fumed.  
  
"Calm down Rory. Breathe.", Jess said trying to keep her from making a scene.  
  
"Calm down? Would you be calm if one of you're closest friends was telling everyone your deepest secrets?", she yelled. The entire diner had silenced, everyone was staring at them.  
  
"Rory.", he said softly.  
  
"What? What is it Jess?", she snapped.  
  
"Kat doesn't know anything."  
  
"Excuse me?", she said lowering her voice.  
  
"I didn't say anything to her. God, Rory do you think I would really do that?", he questioned.  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just the whole Dean thing and my dream to top it off.", she answered only a little above an embarrassed whisper.  
  
* I always have to cause a scene don't I? What is wrong with me? My life is getting way to complicated. *  
  
"It's all right Ror. Are you sure you are going to be okay with all of this, because it's not like you to throw a temper tantrum like you just did."  
  
"I'll be fine I just.....I'm just a little confused. It's complicated."  
  
"Rory, honey what was that all about?", Lorelai asked walking over to her humiliated daughter.  
  
"I'll be fine. Um can we talk about this later, Kat and I have to get to school."  
  
"Sure hon, just take care of yourself and I don't want any calls from Chilton saying you had another nervous breakdown.", Lorelai said trying to comfort her.  
  
"Okay mom. Bye! Come on Kat.", she said running out of the diner. In about an hour all of Stars Hollow would know about her little ranting. This was going to be a long day. 


	13. The Road to Redemption

A/N: I'm really sorry this took so long and that it isn't the best, but I had at least three reports due in one week and had barely any time to write. I'm on spring break now so I might have more time. Thanks for all the reviews!! I have like 50 and thats more than I expected. Keep reviewing I love to hear from you. ¤ Kari ¤  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 13  
  
********  
  
On the bus ride to Chilton Rory was unusually silent. Then Kat asked, "Rory? Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm sorry Kat. I'm not mad at you or anything I just snapped. With everything that has happened in the last few days I guess I just over reacted.", Rory replied.  
  
"As long as you're okay. And Ror, you know I would never do anything to embarrass you right?", Kat said sincerely.  
  
"I know. Oh look we have arrived at the gates of Hell. Happy day.", Rory stated disdainfully. She couldn't deal with Tristan today. The two went there separate ways saying they would meet up at lunch.  
  
As she was loading up her bag with the books she needed for the next few periods she smelled the distinct aroma of her sacred beverage.  
  
"Coffee.", she said as she breathed in the glorious scent. She turn to see where this was coming from, while remembering she had not been able to get any at Luke's.  
  
As she turned she was met by two large cups of Star Bucks Coffee. The catch was they were in the hands of none other then...  
  
"Tristan.", Rory cursed herself under her breath suddenly looking for an escape route.  
  
"Why hello Ma...Rory. Wouldn't you know I have two cups of delicious coffee,. Would you like one?", Tristan said smiling.  
  
Rory shot him a quizzical look then asked, "Maybe, but what's the catch there is always a catch with you."  
  
"No catch. Just trying to get back into your good graces.", he answered genuinely with a smirk.  
  
"Well your on the right track.", Rory said grabbing the coffee and walking off to class.  
  
Tristan stood there for a while smiling triumphantly at his doing at least one thing right.  
  
Rory walked into her first class of the day and sat in the empty seat next to Kat.  
  
Kat looked over at the smile on her face and the cup of coffee in her hand and thought, * Nice touch Tristan. Coffee. Brilliant. *  
  
The rest of the day past uneventfully with they exception of lunch. For some reason Kat failed to be at her regular table and instead there sat Tristan.  
  
Compelled only by the curiosity of why Tristan was there and the fact that there were no other open tables, she went over to he table and sat down.  
  
"Tristan? What are you doing here?", Rory asked.  
  
"Well to tell you the truth I wanted to ask you if you would go with me to Kat's party.", he responded.  
  
"You were on the road to redemption and everything.", Rory retorted getting up and walking away.  
  
"So is that a yes or a no?", he persisted.  
  
"It is a NO, Tristan.", she snapped.  
  
"Why is it because of Bag Boy?", he snapped back.  
  
"There is no Bag Boy.", she said, but then mentally scolding herself for giving him that piece of information.  
  
Before he could say anything she was already out the door. Kat, who had just witnessed this from the lunch line, walked over to a crushed Tristan.  
  
"What was that!", Kat scolded.  
  
"Can you not yell at me like that?", he said lowly.  
  
"Sorry but what makes you think a cup of coffee will change every preconception she has about you?", she inquired.  
  
"I don't know. What else am I supposed to do?", he replied sadly.  
  
"Look I'll take care of the party. You just be nice, okay. She had like this nervous breakdown this morning and you shouldn't add to her stress. I have to go."  
  
He sighed as she left him to contemplatewhat she had said.  
  
After another day at Chilton had gone by they finally arrived home. Kat and Rory decided to go to Luke's to get something to eat and coffee.  
  
As they walked in and sat down they watched Lorelai over at the counter talking to Luke. The pair was eavesdropping on there conversation, a skill Rory mastered early with the direction of Lorelai.  
  
"Luke?", Lorelai said smiling sweetly.  
  
"No Lorelai. No more coffee.", Luke replied sternly.  
  
"Actually I wasn't going to ask for coffee, but now that you mention it...", Lorelai said with that smile still plastered on her face.  
  
"What were you going to ask?", Luke said pourng her more coffee.  
  
"Well I...would you go with me to my mother's party? Pllleaaasse!!! I can't bare it alone.", she asked whiningly.  
  
"Okay.", he said quickly.  
  
"You don't have to dress up you can wear flannel and.... Wait did you say okay?", she said surprised.  
  
"Yea.", he replied turning to serve the other customers.  
  
"Great!", she said giddily running to Rory and Kat.  
  
Kat and Rory already had there food, curtosy of Jess, who was sitting with them. When Lorelai sat down she pulled up a chair and placed it in between Kat and Jess. Lorelai still had her doubts about him and Kat was her responsiblity.  
  
The three just sat there looking her until Jess said, "Finally."  
  
Kat and Rory laughed as Lorelai smacked the back his head and gulped down the rest of her coffee.  
  
"So Ror, are you feeling better?", Lorelai asked looking very concerned.  
  
"I'm fine mom. Momentary lasp of insanity.", she said remembering her insane rantings.  
  
"Momentary?", Jess quipped.  
  
"Watch it! Remember Holloween.", Rory snapped with an evil smile.  
  
"Shutting up now.", Jess said quickly.  
  
"Do I really want to know?", Kat asked with an amused look on her face.  
  
Luke called over in response, "Not if Lorelai is involved."  
  
"Oh you know you love me.", Lorelai yelled back not then realizing the gravity of whaat she said.  
  
"Of course I do.", he mummbled  
  
"Awww you two make such a cute couple.", Kat gushed  
  
"We aren't a couple. He is just coming to the party with me on Friday.", Lorelai defended herself weakly.  
  
"Denial Mom.", Rory said with a smile.  
  
"Denial is my friend.", Lorelai said getting up and leaving with Rory following a few minutes later. This left Kat and Jess to their own devices.  
  
"Alright planning time.", Kat said cheerily. Jess sighed and let her continue.  
  
"Alrighty here is what I propose. Since Tristan struck out big time today, even with coffee on his side, we need to help get them togethwer for the party. So I talked to Lane and she told me her brilliant blind date idea.", Kat started rambling. All Jess could do was laugh at how similar this was turning out to Rory's dream.  
  
"She would tell Rory that Henry has a friend from Chilton she would love, and let things go from there."  
  
"Kat? By any chance did Rory say anything about her little episode today to you?", he inquired, because this was becoming a little too weird.  
  
"No why?", she replied.  
  
"No reason.", he laughed. What he wanted to know was would Rory realize the party was turning out like her dream. 


	14. Blind Dates and Bad Timing

A/N: Here is the next chapter sorry it's so short and it's taken me awhile. I'll try and speed the story along alittle, because at this rate we'll be here till Christmas. Anyhow here it is Enjoy and I encourage reviews. :-)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 14  
  
*********  
  
"Ror, will you stop following me wherever I go?", Lorelai said smiling sweetly as the pair entered their house.  
  
"As soon as you admit you're in looove with Luke.", Rory replied smiling just as sweetly.  
  
"Yeah sure Ror. In an alternate universe ruled by sock puppets.", Lorelai retorted sarcastically.  
  
"You didn't hear? It's all over the news. Headlines scream: SOCK PUPPETS INVADE WHITEHOUSE.", laughed the younger Gilmore.  
  
"Funny. Funny. Funny."  
  
"I thought so, but seriously if you didn't like Luke why ask him to Grandma's Party?"  
  
"Leave me alone demon child."  
  
With that the phone rang.  
  
"Haha saved by the bell.", Lorelai said springing for the phone.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lorelai: Hello!!  
  
Lane: Hey Lorelai. Is Rory there?  
  
Lorelai: Oh and here I thought you wanted to talk to me. (putting the phone down) Rory!!! PHOOONNNNNEEEE!!!!  
  
"Okay deaf now."  
  
"Sor-ry"  
  
Rory: (To Lorelai) Yah yah. Hi Lane.  
  
Lane: Hey Ror. I um have a favor to ask you...  
  
Rory: Uh oh. Ok Igive what is it I can do for you.  
  
Lane: Well it's for Henry. You see he has this friend.....  
  
Rory: Oh NO. No no no. Lane you know I hate blind dates.  
  
Lane: How can you hate them when you have never been on one?  
  
Rory: Well...I've heard some pretty bad things about them.  
  
Lane: Ror please it's the only way I can go to Kat's party. Henry feels bad for his friend, and can't leave the poor guy alone. Plus it will be good for you.  
  
Rory: (pause) Fine. I'll go...I guess. You owe me BIG time.  
  
Lane: I am forever in your debt.  
  
Rory: And don't you forget it. So what do you know about him?  
  
Lane: Umm well basically all I know is he goes to Chilton. I asked Henry if he was cute and he said he's not one for rating other guys. Um Look I have to go my mother is on the rampage again. Thank you so so so much Rory. Bye.  
  
Rory: Bye Lane.  
  
As Rory hung up Lorelai ran over to taunt her daughter.  
  
"So daughter of mine what was that all about. I do, with my keen eavesdropping skills, recall the word blind date being mentioned followed by you agreeing to go on one.", Lorelai pried.  
  
"Keen? Who uses that word?", Rory questioned desperately trying to change the subject.  
  
"Ha don't try to change the subject. Tell me. Tell your dear old mummy what the big bad Lane is making you do."  
  
With a sigh Rory said, "Henry has a friend that is in need of someone to go to Kat's party with and I agreed."  
  
"Ok first off it's my mother's party not Kat's and secondly how many times have I told you to never agree to blind dates . Blind dates always turn out to be dates from hell."  
  
"I know. I know."  
  
  
  
When Lane had hung up the phone from Rory she immediately called Kat's cell phone.  
  
Kat: Hello?  
  
Lane: Kat it's Lane.  
  
Kat: So did you call her?  
  
Lane: Of course.  
  
Kat: Well? Is she going? Did she buy it?  
  
Lane: She bought it all right.  
  
Kat: Perfect. I'll tell Jess. Bye Lane.  
  
Lane: See ya Kat.  
  
"That was," Kat started.  
  
"Let me guess Lane.", Jess finished a little annoyed at the fact that this plan had spoiled yet another moment, but what could he do. This plan would go on with or without him.  
  
With a glare Kat finished, "Yes it was Lane. She fed Rory the blind date story and she fell for it hook line and sinker."  
  
"So what am I supposed to do?", he questioned.  
  
"You will be there to make sure Rory doesn't back out of this. If she calls and asks for advice, which coming for you, one of her closest friends, she would follow, you tell her that this is a good thing, blah blah blah."  
  
"Whatever you say Kat." 


	15. Party Time

A/N: Hi everyone thanks for all of your reviews!! :-D Well here is the next chapter. I decided to the party in half because I wasn't finshed the entire thing and wanted to get it out as soon as I could. The next part should be here soon.  
  
  
  
¤Kari¤  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 15  
  
*********  
  
The next few days passed by quickly and hectically with calls from Emily and near misses in Kat's plan. Lorelai had walked in on Kat talking on the phone with Tristan and demanded to know what was happening, and well Lorelai got the entire story out of her. And that lead to Rory getting an awful lot of taunting about going on this 'blind date'. It was Friday afternoon and Lorelai insisted that they go shopping.  
  
"Mom we can't go all the way to Hartford to go shopping then come get ready and be back in time for the party!"  
  
"Someone is a little anxious about tonight. Anyway we'll just have to bring our clothes to Grandma's and then have the guys meet us there.", Lorelai reasoned.  
  
"Why am I the one who doesn't want to go to Grandma's and you do?", Rory whined.  
  
"Because you are convinced tonight will be the night from hell and I actually know who I'm going to the party with."  
  
"And I wonder who put that idea in my head. I'm going to get something to eat before I leave and plus I need to talk to Jess."  
  
"Okay. Lane and Kat will be here in a few minutes."  
  
  
  
"I'm not going and they can't make me.", she whined to Jess, who was behind the counter.  
  
"Wow.", Jess laughed.  
  
"Wow what?"  
  
"I thought you were Lorelai for a second."  
  
"I'll take that as a complement."  
  
"Don't.", he replied flatly.  
  
"I come for help, advice, guidance, only to have my family and myself insulted."  
  
"God you're your mother's daughter."  
  
"And you're your uncle's nephew. Help me! I can't go on this stupid blind date.", Rory fumed.  
  
"First of all I am not like Luke, and second you have to go, because you made a promise. Don't you know it's rude to back out at the last minute."  
  
"I guess it's too late to back out. Well at least I have the rest of you there if the guy turns out to be the Spawn of Satan.", Rory laughed.  
  
Jess stifled his amusement, because little did Rory know that it was going to be the one she considered the Spawn of Satan and also the fact that she was so totally oblivious to the scheming that was going on around her.  
  
  
  
"Shopping time.", Lorelai exclaimed walking into the diner with Lane and Kat close behind.  
  
"Great let's go.", Rory said jumping off the stool.  
  
  
  
Thirty minute later they arrived at the mall. There first stop was the Starbucks, of course, and then they headed into one of the department stores.  
  
"Oh my God that is sooo cute.", Lorelai said running to the tie section of the men's department.  
  
"You have got to kidding me!", Kat exclaimed laughing, along with everyone else.  
  
"A flannel tie?", Lane asked amused.  
  
"I never knew they even made those.", smiled Rory.  
  
"It's perfect it just screams LUKE! I told him he could where flannel tonight, so,", Lorelai said cracking up at the mental picture of Luke with a flannel tie.  
  
The group laughed as Lorelai went to the register with the tie.  
  
"You're actually going to buy that?", Rory questioned.  
  
"Why would I run the risk of not seeing one of the many appalled faces of Emily Gilmore?", joked Lorelai.  
  
After about another hour of shopping at three more cups of coffee they headed out for the Gilmore residence. When they arrived they instantly recognized the sound of Emily's voice yelling commands.  
  
"Lorelai, girls your early.", Emily said walking to them.  
  
"Well there's a first time for everything.", Lorelai smiled.  
  
"Well come on we must get you four ready for tonight. Kat, Rory, Lane can use Rory's room and Lorelai you can use your old room. Come on hurry, the guest will be here in no time.", Emily ordered.  
  
"Oh and Rory something came for you before.", Emily added.  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yes, I had Antonia put it in your room."  
  
"Thanks Grandma. Do you know who it was from?"  
  
"Not a clue Rory, dear. Now hurry along we can't have you be late, especially you Kat. Being that you are the guest of honor."  
  
With that Emily went back to her plans and commands.  
  
"Rory has a secret admirer.", Lane said in a sing-song voice.  
  
"Come on I want to know what it is and who it's from.", Kat exclaimed, with a good idea of who sent it.  
  
Rory smiled and ran up the stairs with the others close behind.  
  
When the got up to her room they saw a large gift basket filled with every kind of coffee imaginable and an envelope.  
  
"Oh my God....that...that is a lot of coffee.", Rory stuttered in awe.  
  
"A lot is an understatement Ror.", Lorelai gapped.  
  
"There card or something there too. Open it.", Kat urged on.  
  
" Okay. Okay. Calm down.", Rory said with a knot in her stomach.  
  
She open it up and read it over with a smile. Then she read it aloud.  
  
" 'One of the few things I know about you is your insane addiction to coffee.  
  
I wasn't sure what kind you like so I got them all.  
  
I'm looking forward to seeing you and hope with this gift I will be back on  
  
the road to redemption again.'"  
  
"Wait a second road to redemtion again. Lane do I by any chance know this person?", Rory asked sternly.  
  
Lane had that deer-in-the-head-lights look on her face and Kat silently cursed Tristan for writing what he did.  
  
"How would i know if you know him. All I was told was that he goes to Chilton and is a friend of Henry's.", Lane answered semi-confidently.  
  
"Something's up, but I don't what yet."  
  
"We should really get ready. Oh why don't I make some of this wonderfully delicious coffee?", Lorelai said trying to change the subject.  
  
"That's a great idea Lorelai.", Kat added.  
  
Within an hour they were all ready and where informed by one of the maids that Jess and Luke had arrived. Jess had on khakis and a sweater, nothing out of the ordinary, but Luke he was another story. The hat had gone bye bye and so had his flannel. They had been replaced by a suit.  
  
Lorelai laughed when she saw him and said, "Where did the flannel go? I thought I told you that flannel was required.", Lorelai scolded laughingly.  
  
"I thought you were kidding.", Luke replied looking somewhat scared.  
  
"Me kid? I think not. We'll just have to fix this little flannel shortage. Rory!"  
  
"Here you go.", Rory said handing her the bag with the tie.  
  
"Thank you Ror.", Lorelai said while she put the tie on Luke.  
  
"You've got to be kidding. You don't expect me to wear this do you?"  
  
"Like I said before I never kid."  
  
Just then Emily came in and she got this look on her face that was somewhere between amused, and scared.  
  
"Why hello you must be Luke and Jess. I'm Emily please to meet you.", Emily greeted politely.  
  
"Nice to meet you as well Mrs. Gilmore.", Jess greeted then nudged Luke in the side.  
  
"It's a pleasure to me you again, Mrs. Gilmore.", Luke said nervously.  
  
"If you will excuse me I must attend to the a few minor gliches. Antonia!"  
  
"I think she like the tie Luke.", Jess joked.  
  
"I'm sure she did.", he smiled back.  
  
"Okay come on Luke let's leave these kids alone so they can laugh at you some more.", Lorelai said smiling sweetly.  
  
"Hey Jess.", Kat said taking her place next to him.  
  
"Now I can't wait till Henry and this mystery person gets here. By the way how did he know I like coffee?", Rory asked.  
  
"How can anyone not know you like coffee?", Jess covered.  
  
"True.", Rory agreed.  
  
"Hey speaking of coffee let's get more of the coffee Lorelai made before.", Kat suggested.  
  
After the got coffee they went to check if Henry and his friend had arrived. Just as they got to the door so did Henry and....  
  
"TRISTAN?!", Rory gapped. This could not be her date. 


	16. Dreams do come true

A/N: Okay here is the next half of the party. R/T interaction and all more to come soon. I hope. I have a term paper to do on the Armenian Genocide. Oh well enjoy and thank you all for your reviews. :-D  
  
  
  
¤Kari¤  
  
  
  
Chapter 16  
  
********  
  
"LANE you are a dead women.", she whispered.  
  
"Happy to see me Mary? Don't go threatening bodily harm on my account.", Tristan smirked. Kat glared at him, while Jess simply smiled.  
  
Rory huffed and pulled Lane and Kat aside.  
  
"What... how... why? Did you guys set me up? And...and the coffee! The note. 'road to redemption again' why didn't I realize it then?", Rory fumed.  
  
"Calm down Rory. Maybe it won't be so bad.", Kat said soothingly.  
  
"Won't be so bad! Tristan is the Spawn of Satan! Boy was I right when I thought this would be the date from hell!", Rory said seethingly.  
  
"I'm sorry Ror, but this wasn't my idea and you can't back out now. Not when the party has barely started. Please Rory. Look if it's that bad in an hour we'll make an excuse for you to leave. Just try for me.", Lane said with the puppy dog look on her face.  
  
"Fine.", Rory grumbled stomping off to where Henry, Jess and Tristan were.  
  
"You're back? I thought you were going to run away crying."  
  
"You know for someone who wants back on the 'road to redemption' you sure aren't acting like it.", Rory snapped.  
  
"Ok. sorry to break up the love feast but your Grandmother is giving us the evil eye for standing by the door so long.", Jess observed.  
  
With that said Rory started to leave and Tristan ran to her side as they came near Emily who was talking with a very annoyed Lorelai.  
  
"Why hello Rory. Who is your friend?", Emily greeted, as a very interested Lorelai sat in wait for her turn.  
  
"Tristan DuGrey ma'am.", Tristan responded politely.  
  
"DuGrey? Oh yes I remember Janlan's grandson, correct?"  
  
"Correct.", Tristan smiled and Rory sat there with a look of disbelief on her face.  
  
Emily excused herself and walked away. Now it was Lorelai's turn.  
  
With a smiled and a wink she said, "So Tristan you must be the date from hell."  
  
"Excuse me?", he said not understanding. Rory said nothing, but had that help-me look on her face.  
  
"It's only fitting for a 'blind date' who my daughter considers the Spawn of Satan.", Lorelai explained.  
  
"And Rory. Why did you never tell me how cute the devil's child was?", Lorelai continued.  
  
"Because he's not. He's Tristan arch enemy who happens, for some bizarre reason that I can't understand, is my blind date to a party I have no desire to be at.And I thought you were her with Luke?", Rory retorted.  
  
Tristan said nothing more to provoke her, because he figure Lorelai would do it for him.  
  
"Now now Rory wouldn't want a repeat of your birthday.", Jess chimed in from behind. Rory glared at him along with Kat.  
  
"Can we all just be civil please?", Kat interrupted, directing it toward Tristan.  
  
"That would be a great, but Tristan would have to leave first.", Rory barked.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere and I promise to be nice.", Tristan replied with a smirk.  
  
"Not too nice buster," Lorelai reminded, "I'm going to find Luke and make sure he still has his tie on."  
  
"Okay mom.", Rory said with a smile.  
  
"Do that again.", Tristan said to Rory with a smile.  
  
"Do what Tristan?"  
  
"Smile. Your eyes become this amazing blue when you smile.", Tristan explained. Rory just scowled at him. She was not going to let him get to her.  
  
"Um Jess let's get some punch.", Kat said pulling him away.  
  
"I'm not...oh....okay.", Jess replied just realizing what Kat was getting at.  
  
"Henry, come on, I'm hungry.", Lane said repeating Kat's gesture.  
  
"Yeah me too. Let's go.", Henry said.  
  
"Thanks Lane, Kat abandon me here. You two are such good friends.", Rory yelled disgustedly.  
  
"Finally we're alone.", Tristan smirked.  
  
"What is you're problem?"  
  
"Not this again. Like I told you before I'm madly in love with you. I wake up screaming you're name."  
  
"You are impossible."  
  
"Some would say charming."  
  
"Oh and so modest too."  
  
Just then Richard walked by.  
  
"Hi Grandpa."  
  
"Hello Mr. Gilmore."  
  
"Hello Rory. And Tristan how are you doing?"  
  
"Very good now that I have found out that your Granddaughter is my blind date. How are you?", Tristan greeted.  
  
"Fine thank you. So Rory you're here with Janlan's grandson, I approve. I'm sorry I must go Emily is waiting. Have a nice evening you two."  
  
"Ha like that'll happen.", Rory said as he walked away. Thankfully they had yet to see another Chiltonite.  
  
"Why do you hate me Rory?"  
  
"Do you even need me to answer that question?"  
  
"Rory."  
  
"Well what reason have you given me to like you?"  
  
"Sorry. I guess I haven't been Prince Charming, have I?"  
  
"Not even close. I have one question Tristan."  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"Why did you, King of Chilton with hundreds of groupies, need to come on a blind date?"  
  
"Ugh you think I ever really wanted that? I know it's every guys dream to have girls fall at his feet, but it gets old fast. None of them like me. They just like the money and the fake little rich boy exterior."  
  
"Wow. You actually are a real person."  
  
"Enough about me why did you agree to tonight?"  
  
"Strong armed into it. Lane said that I had to go with Henry's friend so she and Henry could come. Then when I tried to back out they all ganged up on me.", she explained.  
  
"Now I feel so loved.", he smirked. Rory just smiled.  
  
"Ha there it is. I knew I would get you to smile."  
  
"You're so full of yourself."  
  
Paris was listen to there conversation from around a corner and was horrified to find out that Rory and Tristan were here together.  
  
"Look at the two little love birds. This really looks like nothing is going on Rory.", Paris growled.  
  
"Paris will you not do this. It's none of your business.", Tristan bite back.  
  
"Paris it's not like I'm here by choice. My friends set me up with either of us knowing.", Rory explained.  
  
Paris stormed off to find Kat. She knew that Kat had to be behind this little scheme.  
  
"Kat!", Paris grumbled.  
  
"Paris. It's a pleasure to see you again. This is Jess.", Kat greeted fakely.  
  
"Save it. You are the one who set Rory and Tristan up, aren't you?"  
  
"And that would be your business how?"  
  
"I told you to stay away from him."  
  
"Did you know when you're mad your eye does this twitchy thing?", Kat observed with a smirk. Paris turned on her heal and huffed off.  
  
"Well that was interesting.", Jess smiled.  
  
"Well that was Paris."  
  
"Hey guys, have you seen Rory. It's been over an hour, I think we should go save her before she kills Tristan.", Lane said.  
  
"Maybe you're right. Let's go.", Kat agreed.  
  
Kat, Jess, and Lane went off to find Rory, but it was easier said then done. After about twenty minutes of fumbling through they crowds of people they found her and Tristan in her Grandfathers study, laughing. Kat applauded her matchmaking skills, Lane just gapped at how well this had worked out, and Jess laughed at how precisely her dream was unfolding without her knowledge.  
  
"It's weird, but I'm actually having fun with...you.", Rory said with a small smile.  
  
"Thanks. I think.", Tristan responded.  
  
"You know what I mean. Given our history."  
  
"Well we always seem to get along well at parties.", he smirked.  
  
Kat cleared her throat and both Rory and Tristan jumped up.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?", Rory asked.  
  
"Well we came to see if you had murder Tristan yet and Lane promised to find you in an hour, sorry we're about an hour and a half late. You know you two make a cute couple.", Kat smirked.  
  
"We're not a couple.", Rory protested sternly.  
  
"Getting a little defensive huh?", Kat teased.  
  
"Just so you guys know, the party pretty much over. Your Grandmother is looking for you Ror.", Lane said with a smile stuck to her face.  
  
"Okay. Let's go. Tristan come on don't just sit there.", Rory said standing up.  
  
"Whatever you say Ror."  
  
They found Emily saying goodbye to all the straggling guest, and Luke and Richard were making polite conversation with Lorelai standing there listening to them and sometimes adding her own comments.  
  
"Hey mom.", Rory said grinning.  
  
Lorelai looked at her daughter and then said, "What's with the Cheshire cat face? Lane Henry said he had to go home and that he would call you later. Now Tristan we're all going back to Stars Hollow for coffee at Luke's do you want to come?", Lorelai asked.  
  
"Sure Ms. Gilmore."  
  
"Tristan, Tristan. I thought Rory would have warned you never to call me that. It's Lorelai please."  
  
"Okay I would love to Lorelai."  
  
"Much better."  
  
"Luke you haven't met Tristan yet. Tristan, Luke. Luke, Tristan."  
  
"Hi Luke pleased to meet you."  
  
"I'm sure. Nice to meet you too Bible Boy."  
  
"Bible Boy?", Tristan questioned, yet again confused by these people.  
  
"Don't ask.", Rory said quietly.  
  
"Rory you drive with Tristan, because he doesn't want me to try and give him directions.", Lorelai said heading out the door.  
  
"Okay let's go.", Rory agreed.  
  
  
  
As they all went their separate ways, Tristan whispered to Lorelai, "You do know I have been to Stars Hollow before, right?"  
  
Lorelai smiled and replied, "SHHH."  
  
They group watched as Tristan and Rory pulled away.  
  
"We did it guys! Mission complete or at least part one.", Kat said reveling in her at her matchmaking genius.  
  
"Do you think we're doing the right thing? I mean she only broke up with Bag boy a few days ago and do you think all of their history we disappear in one night?", Jess questioned.  
  
"Must always burst my bubble?", Kat replied playfully.  
  
"I do my best.", Jess smiled back.  
  
"All right you two, come on. I have to open the diner before they get there.", said Luke's gruff, but kind voice.  
  
For Rory and Tristan the half hour car ride passed rather quickly, with very few awkward silences. They finally arrived in Stars Hollow, but were there before the rest of the group got back.  
  
"Looks like we're early.", Tristan said breaking the silence as they parked the car outside Luke's.  
  
"Looks like it. Um do you want take a walk while we're waiting?", Rory asked nervously.  
  
"Sure. Where to first?"  
  
"Well there isn't exactly a million places to go in Stars Hollow."  
  
The pair started to walk and ended up at the gazebo.  
  
"Okay I've got one for you. If you could freeze time go anywhere in the world for vacation, where would you go?", Rory asked continuing there stream of 'if you could' questions.  
  
"Well the one thing I've always wanted to do is swimming with dolphins.", Tristan said honestly.  
  
"Weird that's my number two. Number one would be taking a tour of Europe.", Rory smiled sweetly.  
  
"All right my turn. If you could unfreeze one other person to go with you who would it be?", he asked with a slight smirk.  
  
*You. No I can not say that.*  
  
"Um I...I don't really know. I can't think of just one person. what about you.", Rory replied nervously.  
  
"Well I guess I would unfreeze the person I like, and if she doesn't like me then I'll torture her by not unfreezing anyone else."  
  
"Way to win a girls heart, Tristan."  
  
"What can I say I have a Kindergarten Complex."  
  
"That sounded like something my mom would say, or did say. Speaking of my mom look who just pulled up.", Rory said pulling Tristan over to the diner.  
  
"Hey guys. How about that coffee now.", Lorelai said, directing the last part towards Luke.  
  
"Is that all I'm good for? Coffee?", Luke replied indignantly.  
  
"I could think of some other things.", Lorelai smirked. Luke rolled his eyes and opened the door to the diner. In a few minutes Lorelai had consumed three cups of coffee and was periodically begging for more.  
  
"Sorry guys I really better go. My mom is going to be mad enough as it is.", Lane announced.  
  
"Bye Lane.", they all said simultaneously.  
  
"Okay that was weird. Do you guys want to come my 'I survived my first Emily Gilmore' movie night?", Kat suggested before Lane had left.  
  
"Well you know Rory, Jess, Luke and me are a given.", Lorelai smiled, with Luke giving her an annoyed look.  
  
"I'll have to call you on that one. By the time I get home I might be grounded.", Lane said closing the door behind her.  
  
"What about you Tristan?", Kat prodded, everyone, with the exception of Rory, knew what she was trying to do.  
  
"Wouldn't miss it for the world.", he responded, looking over at Rory.  
  
"I'm tired. I'm going to get home.", Rory said about to leave.  
  
"It's dark Ror, I'll walk you plus I should get going too."  
  
"Let's go then.", Rory said uneasily leading the way.  
  
They walked and laughed at each others stories and all of the sudden they were on Rory's porch.  
  
"Goodnight Rory.", Tristan said. Then he leaned in slowly closing the gap between them. Suddenly like her life was flashing before her mind, she saw this exact moment happening, and then realized her dream. She pulled away a little scared and confused by the realization that everything had happen according to the dream.  
  
"Goodnight Tristan.", she said running into the house. 


	17. Accusations and Mind Games

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry I've taken so long, but school, Drama, etc.... All right here's the next chapter. It's probably not my best, but I hope you enjoy. Oh yeah and Dean makes a quick appearence in this, for all those who like him. Keep reviewing I love reading them. Okay I'll stop now.  
  
  
  
  
  
¤Kari¤  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 17  
  
*********  
  
Remembering that he had left his car at the diner, Tristan slowly made his way back. Everyone was in the diner laughing and eating and drinking, when Tristan walked by unnoticed. Upon seeing Tristan's sullen figure Jess excused himself and ran out to see what had happened.  
  
"Tristan, wait!", Jess yelled as Tristan was getting into his black BMW.  
  
Tristan just looked back at Jess sadly.  
  
"What happened? You look like someone just ran over your dog."  
  
Tristan sighed not really wanting to display his failures to anyone, but he finally conceded, "It always ends up like this. I tried to kiss her, then she got this look like she was finally putting two and two together and pulled away. She seemed upset and ran into the house."  
  
"Damn it, the dream. She remembered.", Jess said knowing that he would be blamed for this entire Tristan scheme.  
  
"Dream?", Tristan questioned.  
  
"Sorry but I better go. See ya tomorrow.", Jess said hastily and ran off to find Rory.  
  
When Jess had finally gotten to her house, he hesitantly knocked on the door. No answer, so he went in knowing Rory was there.  
  
"Ror?", Jess called.  
  
"Go away, Jess. You are the last person I want to talk to right now."  
  
"I know what you're thinking, but....", Jess started.  
  
"Of course you know what I'm thinking, and you use it against me too.", Rory snapped.  
  
Knowing that she was just upset he held his tongue and simply said, "Ror, we have been through this. I wouldn't do that to you and you know it. This is all a big coincidence."  
  
"I don't believe in coincidences.", Rory said intensely looking him straight in the eye.  
  
He sighed not know what to tell her to convince her of what seemed irrational.  
  
"It's crazy, I know, but you have to believe me I didn't plan this to be like your dream and I never told anyone else about it. I know I should have said something when I realized it, but I figured let fate run it's course."  
  
"What do you mean when you realized it? If you aren't the 'master mind' then who is?", Rory questioned strangely calm, but Jess said nothing.  
  
"Well in you won't tell me I'll figure it out myself. Let's see it's not you. My mom? No she doesn't know Tristan. Lane? I don't think it was her, although she had to be involved, because she isn't that devious. Now who else? Kat. The one and only. She has the brains, she has access to Tristan, and she is close enough to you and Lane to plan without it looking too suspicious."  
  
"Rory, she meant well, she really did.", Jess sighed trying to find the right words.  
  
"I know. I don't blame anyone, and to tell you the truth I'm not upset about what happened. It's just weird, too weird. Are you sure you didn't say *anything*? Anything at all?"  
  
" Absolutely sure. Are you going to be okay Ror?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine."  
  
"Good well see you tomorrow. Bye.", Jess said heading out the door.  
  
"Bye Jess.", Rory smiled.  
  
Just as Jess left Kat and Lorelai came through the door. They could only guess what had happened with Tristan and why Jess had been there.  
  
"Hey guys.", Rory said with a small mischievous smile.  
  
"Hi Ror."  
  
"Hey babe."  
  
Rory decided not to confront her about what she knew, but to just watch and see what she planned to do next, and if she got to watch her squirm, all the better.  
  
"So what happened at the party. It looked like you and Devil boy were getting mighty close.", Lorelai teased.  
  
"It was okay, I actually found out that Bible boy is human. Everything was great, almost perfect until we got to the porch," she started.  
  
"I told him not to be too nice. Did he...", Lorelai said, but was interrupted by Rory.  
  
"No, Mom. No. We were about to kiss, when I suddenly got a picture of the same scene happening in my head and realized everything had gone according to a dream I had. I got scared and ran into the house.", Rory explained.  
  
"Wow dreams do really come true, but then why was Jess here?", Kat asked wondering what he had told her.  
  
"I think he talked to Tristan and since he was the only one who knew about my dream he came in fear of my having another temper tantrum.", Rory said making sure to leave out parts of the conversation.  
  
"We wouldn't want that to happen again would we now?", Lorelai said remembering her daughters outburst.  
  
"Haha. So enough about what I did at the party, how did it go for you two?", Rory responded smiling.  
  
"Uh... it's late. Why don't I...we go to bed.", Lorelai stuttered, not ready to talk about her experience. She still hadn't fully grasped what had happened.  
  
"Not so fast mom. I told you mine, you tell me yours."  
  
"Really it is late. That bed is looking mighty good from here. Plus don't you want to be rested for your movie night with Tristan.", Lorelai said trying to shift subjects.  
  
"I forgot about that. KAT why did you invite him? Wait I know why.", Rory smiled.  
  
"I invited him because it would be rude not to, and because I know you like him. Admit it Ror."  
  
"Maybe, a little. Let's just say that it's getting easier to make our past stay in the past, but it's still going to be awkward to have him there."  
  
"Lorelai you're right it is late and I'm tired. Night Rory, Lorelai.", Kat said getting up along with Lorelai and both retreating to their rooms.  
  
"You two won't get off that easy. We WILL talk in the morning.", Rory yelled to the vanishing figures.  
  
  
  
Saturday. Rory thought. It was 7:00 in the morning and as always her mother was still asleep, but Kat wasn't in her bed, or anywhere for that matter.  
  
* She most likely is at Luke's trying to convince Jess to tell her what had happened. Actually this might be fun to watch.* she thought lightly laughing.  
  
After leaving a note for her mom, she was on her way. Besides wanting to see her friends squirm, she was in desperate need of some coffee and she had to hear how Kat's party went.  
  
Finally she arrived at Luke's and saw Kat bugging both Luke and Jess for some unknown reason. laughing she entered and sat down next to Kat on a stool.  
  
"What can I get you?", Luke said turning to Rory with a smile.  
  
"Coffee of course. What else would I want at 7:30 in the morning?", Rory said cheerily.  
  
Placing a mug in front of her, he said, "You're becoming exactly like your mother, you know that. After this I'm cutting you off too."  
  
"LUCAS! How dare you cut off my precious daughter's coffee supply!", Lorelai said appearing from behind Rory. Luke sighed and went to take the other customers orders.  
  
"Mom what are you doing here I thought you were sleeping."  
  
"Well you thought wrong. There was an emergency at the Inn. There was a small kitchen fire and the sprinklers went on ruining all of the food Sookie had just finished."  
  
"No.", said a wide eyed Rory.  
  
"Yes. Sorry guys I got to go. You and Kat will just have to find something to do. Bye guys."  
  
"Bye mom."  
  
"Goodbye Lorelai.", Kat smirked. It was the perfect time for phase two of her plan. Her entire morning she had been trying to get Jess to tell her what had really happened , and just as he was about to tell her if Rory had found out about her match making, Rory came into the diner. She has impeccable timing.  
  
"So Kat what do you want to do today?", questioned a smiley Rory.  
  
"I don't know whatever you want, but why are you so happy?"  
  
"Um... No reason. So how did last night go, Kat, Jess?", Rory grinned.  
  
"Last night? Well after a verbal assault from Paris, we hung out with Lane and Henry for awhile, then spent another 1/2 hour looking for you and Tristan.", Kat explained.  
  
"Sorry about that. So Paris was mad about me being there with Tristan right?"  
  
"How did you guess?", Kat replied sarcastically.  
  
"It's Paris, but why would she confront you about it? It wasn't your fault we were there together, right?", Rory said innocently, and glanced at Jess who couldn't help but laugh at Kat's startled face.  
  
"Of course you didn't, because you know me well enough to know that if you did that Babette would have another lawn gnome." Kat tried to hide her guilt, but she didn't do it very well.  
  
Jess laughed and decided that Rory had enough fun."Alright, enough with the threats now. What movie are we going to watch tonight?"  
  
"Hmm... how about....Sleepless in Seattle?", Rory suggested.  
  
"Chick flick.", Jess groaned.  
  
"It's a classic!", Rory protested.  
  
"It's a total cliché. I have work to do.", Jess pointed out then turned to his work.  
  
"Fine but we're still watching it."  
  
"Looking forward to it!", he replied with mock enthusiasm.  
  
"Come on Ror. Let's go get the movie and then we can buy out Doose's.", Kat said trying to pull her out the door.  
  
"Doose's? Kat, I...I can't go there. Dean."  
  
"Oh yeah. I'm sorry I forgot. Well Luke will supply us with our confectionery needs, right Luke?", Kat assumed.  
  
"No. I will not be a part of it and have you complain to me when you are head first in a toilet."  
  
"Ugh what a very lovely picture. Thank you Luke.", Kat responded in disgust.  
  
"Glad to be of service."  
  
"It's really ok Kat. I can handle going there."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive. It's been almost a week, right?"  
  
After they had left the video store, they nervously made their way to into the market. They quickly ran to the junk food isle grabbing anything and everything that they could find. Although Rory hoped that her eyes had deceived her, Dean was standing directly in front of her.  
  
"Um...Hi Rory. How is everything?", Dean started nervously, worried that she would hate him.  
  
"Surprisingly well. We are just...um here to get food for our 'Kat has survived her first Emily Gilmore party' movie night. I would ask you to come, but....", Rory uneasily.  
  
"It's okay Rory. I understand it would be almost as awkward as this conversation is."  
  
"I want us to be friends but it's a little too soon."  
  
"I guess you're right. Sorry Ror, I've better get back to work. Bye. Oh and nice to see you again Kat.", Dean said going into the back, Kat nodded in reply.  
  
"Good bye Dean.", Rory whispered. 


	18. Awkward moments and Popcorn incidents

A/N: Hey everyone sorry it has taken so long. It has been a hectic couple of weeks and now added on to everything I have to write a paper for next years honors courses. Anyway here it is, I hit a little writers block so the ending isn't what I had hoped, but I hope you like it. Please Review really appreciate it and thank you so much to all those who have been review I love reading them and knowing that some is actually reading what *I* wrote.  
  
  
  
Happy reading :-D  
  
¤ Kari ¤  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 18  
  
********  
  
* This is it.*, thought Tristan as he came upon Rory's house. He hoped that she wouldn't be upset over last night and would give him another chance to fix whatever he did wrong, or at least not slam the door in his face.  
  
He knocked on the door not knowing who would answer. He laughed hearing them fighting about who was going to get the door. The door swung open and there stood a surprised, but happy Rory.  
  
"Hi Tris, come in! We're watching Sleepless in Seattle."  
  
"Sleepless in Seattle?"  
  
"What I like that movie!", exclaimed Rory indignantly. Tristan laughed, happy that she hadn't shut the door in his face.  
  
Everyone else was there already, Lorelai was bothering Luke with here incessant babbling again, Kat, Jess, and Rory were arguing about the movie and how cliché it was, and Tristan was just taking it all in. * I want to be a part of this. Here you can be at ease and not have to worry about what you say and do like you do with my 'friends' *, Tristan thought.  
  
"Hey you guys are going to ruin this movie for me save it until afterwards.", Kat yelled at her friends. Lane, unfortunately, wasn't allowed to come because she had come home half an hour after her curfew.  
  
"As you wish my dear.", Jess said pulling her onto the couch next to him affectionately, while Rory was about to turn the movie on but was stopped Lorelai.  
  
"We NEED popcorn! Rory, sweet daughter of mine, can you make the popcorn?", Lorelai asked sweetly.  
  
"Just this once.", Rory said throwing a pillow at her mother.  
  
"Hey! Not fair!", cried Lorelai.  
  
"Life isn't fair Mom.", Rory said heading towards the kitchen.  
  
"Let me help Ror.", Tristan said following her, trying to find a way to talk to her away from prying ears.  
  
"It's okay Tris, I got it."  
  
"But I'm an expert."  
  
She laughed and gave in uneasily not knowing what to say to him, "Okay follow me."  
  
The walked into the kitchen and Rory got out the popcorn and popped it into the microwave.  
  
Knowing that Tristan had wanted to talk about last night she said, " Tris, I don't know what you are thinking about last night, but believe me whatever you're thinking is wrong."  
  
"Rory I swear I didn't mean to..."  
  
"You didn't do anything Tristan. I guess I'll have to tell you sooner or later."  
  
"Tell me what Ror?"  
  
"I had a dream a few days ago, about the party. I hadn't realized until we were on the porch that everything that had happen was exactly, to the tee, like my dream. Tris, I'm sorry I got scared and...", Rory trailed off as she found herself and Tristan only inches apart. The distance got shorter and shorter until they kissed. Time seemed to stand still until they heard....  
  
"What is that smell Rory!", Lorelai yelled from the living room.  
  
"The POPCORN.", sighed Rory running guiltily to the microwave.  
  
"Opps.", Tristan said meekly as Lorelai came into the kitchen.  
  
"You mean to tell me that you and the expert over here burnt the popcorn!", exclaimed Lorelai.  
  
"Um...we...it was an accident?", Rory said weakly.  
  
"What happened in here? It smells.", Luke said walking calmly into the kitchen followed by everyone else.  
  
"They burnt my popcorn.", Lorelai pouted.  
  
"Get that thing outside! Before it stinks up the whole house.", Luke said holding his nose.  
  
"Sorry.", Tristan and Rory said in unison.  
  
"Let's just forget the popcorn and go watch the movie.", suggested Kat.  
  
"Fine, but remind me to buy the non-microwave popcorn next time.", sighed Lorelai. Rory would just have to tell her what happened later.  
  
They all at back down, Kat and Jess on one end of the couch, Rory and Tristan on the other, Luke in the chair, and Lorelai on the floor beneath him. Lorelai started the movie, but kept an eye on Rory and Tristan. Something had to have happened in the kitchen, because Rory was much more comfortable now, practically sitting in Tristan's lap, then she had been before the popcorn incident, as she now called it. Okay so maybe she wasn't sitting in his lap, but they were too close for Lorelai's comfort.  
  
Neither Rory or Tristan could concentrate on the movie completely. They both had some other things on their minds. Rory, with the help of the 'popcorn incident', she called it that too, had gotten over the awkward 'what do I say?' period. Now she was very comfortable sitting there with him watching this, even she had to admit, sappy movie.  
  
While Tristan was still in complete shock, not only was Rory Gilmore sitting at his side, but they had, once again, kissed. Although all through the movie he had been given sidewards glances by everyone except Kat, because, he assumed, she had no problem with the two together, but these dirty looks were a small price to pay.  
  
The movie ended with the three girls sniffling and gushing over how romantic it was.  
  
Tristan laughed, causing Rory to start a 'discussion'.  
  
"What? Do you not believe in love at first sight?"  
  
"No I definitely believe in that," he paused glancing at Ror, " but falling in love from across the continent on a radio show, and then dumping your fiancé for a man you know nothing about is crazy.", Tristan explained with a trademark smirk. Rory wasn't quite sure what his little comment and glance was about, or how to process it.  
  
"Those people spend way too much time watching old movies.", Jess added laughingly.  
  
"I like old movies!!", Lorelai blurted out.  
  
"Exactly.", Jess said flatly.  
  
"And to think I was starting to like you."  
  
"So sad for me.", Jess said sarcastically, while Lorelai stuck her tongue out at him childishly.  
  
"Are you all the sudden five years old Lorelai?", Luke questioned.  
  
"All of the sudden? She has been that way for as long as I can remember.", Rory chimed in laughing.  
  
"Rory! I expected this from Mr. BackwardsBaseballcap and Diner Boy, but you? Traitor.", cried Lorelai.  
  
"Okay I think gang up on Lorelai time is over, for now.", Kat said coming to Lorelai's defense.  
  
"No! This is fun. Plus mom never told me what she did at the party.", laughed Rory.  
  
"Yeah Lorelai, where were you and Luke all night?", Jess said suggestively.  
  
"We...we were with my parents all night."  
  
"All night?", questioned Kat.  
  
"Yup, the entire night.", She said quickly, looking to Luke for help, but he offered nothing but a smile.  
  
"That's very interesting being that Richard was with me and Rory for awhile and then he and Emily went to mingle with a couple from the country club.", Tristan smirked.  
  
"That must have been when we were touring the house right Luke?", Lorelai pleaded Luke to jump in.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah tour.", Luke said unconvincingly.  
  
"I bet I can guess where it started.", Rory laughed.  
  
"Hey Missy watch it or I will tell Tristan about the time when you were three and Miss Patty...", Lorelai started.  
  
"Okay officially stopped now.", Rory interrupted to Lorelai's satisfaction.  
  
"That's better."  
  
"Jess it's getting late we...um better go.", Luke said not wishing for the conversation to fall to him again when he didn't really want to tell anyone what had happened just yet.  
  
"Sure Uncle Luke, whatever you say. Bye Kat I guess I'll see you tomorrow.", Jess said, lightly kissing Kat goodbye.  
  
"You can count on it.", Kat replied smiling.  
  
Jess left the house determined to find out what had gone on with his uncle and of course what happened with Rory. Who could ever 'burn' popcorn, well she is her mothers daughter. Lorelai could burn water.  
  
Luke followed Jess out after saying goodbye to Lorelai and leaving her as confused as ever. That he regretted. There was nothing in this world he wanted more than to be with Lorelai, but he didn't want the dream world he was living in to be shattered into pieces.  
  
Lorelai watched Luke leave wondering how only he could leave her so completely and utterly confused without even realizing it.  
  
Tristan leaned over to Rory and said, "They really love each other don't they?"  
  
"Yeah and I think they are both just starting to catch on."  
  
"You can see it when he looks at her, his eyes light up and it's as if all he can see is her.", he said wistfully realizing how much of Luke and Lorelai he saw in himself and Rory. Him, idiotic and love struck and her the oblivious one.  
  
"Well you know I'd better go before I decide never to leave.", Tristan winked heading for the door.  
  
"Tristan let me help you find your way to the door there.", Lorelai said leading him out of Rory's hearing distance.  
  
"So this is the point in the evening where you tell me if I break Rory's heart you'll break me neck, right?"  
  
"Don't get smart with me buster. I'm going to only say this once.If you hurt her you will have this entire town hunting down your scruny little butt. She is their pride and joy and if they find you have hurt her in anyway shape or form they will have a festival in honor of your hanging.", Lorelai said warningly.  
  
"Got it."  
  
"You better or you might not live to see tomorrow."  
  
"Goodbye Lorelai, oh and you too Kat.", Tristan said.  
  
"Um...bye.", Kat said popping up from around the cornor guiltily. 


	19. After the fact

A/N: I know, I know I take forever. Sorry. Thank you all SO, SO, SO much for all of your  
  
reviews you have no idea how much I appreciate them. I've hit 73!!!!! That's more then I  
  
expected. Please keep reading and reviewing and I'll keep writing. Now enough with me and  
  
my babbling on with the show( okay I know that was corny). Enjoy every one!! :-D  
  
  
  
¤ Kari ¤  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 19  
  
*********  
  
Kat and Lorelai crept into the house hoping to hear what had happened, and if it wasn't obvious that something big had happened it was now. They found Rory just sitting on the couch staring into space, she seemed a million miles away. Lorelai managed to pulled her out of her reverie after incessant poking and the promise of coffee, which never actually came.  
  
  
  
"What is it mom?", Rory asked as she realized that her mother was looking at her and smiling that funny little smile she had when she wanted something.  
  
"Me? Oh nothing I just was wondering about something. So Rory, when are you planning on telling your dear mother about what happened?", Lorelai asked with a smirk.  
  
"Happened? Nothing happened. Just a normal movie night, unless there is something you want to mention.", Rory replied trying to put off explanations by putting it on Lorelai, but you could only delay the inevitable.  
  
"No nothing I want to mention. It's just that there must have been some reason for our house almost bursting into flames."  
  
"Flames? Mom it wasn't that bad."  
  
"But there had to be a cause, right? Was it arson or maybe you and the Spawn of Satan got too caught up in something to realize that the popcorn was exploding.", a prying Lorelai insinuated.  
  
"You really aren't going let me live that one down are you?", asked an annoyed Rory.  
  
"Not until you tell me what actually happened in there.", Lorelai said matter of factly.  
  
"Fine. If you want to here the story listen up because I'm only telling it once.", Rory said to the two, who were acting like preschoolers at story time.  
  
She recounted everything that had happened. Leaving, to her surprise, no detail out and at the end Kat laughed saying, "Quite an odd story to tell about the first time you two kissed."  
  
Rory looked at Lorelai, then they both looked at Kat who was confused by their knowing glances.  
  
"What are you two not telling me?", asked Kat feeling left out.  
  
"It wasn't exactly the first time we kissed."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean, wasn't exactly?", questioned Kat.  
  
"Well after me and Dean broke up the first time,"  
  
"There was a first time?", Kat questioned not believing all that she wasn't informed about.  
  
"Yes, now can I get on with the story?"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Okay. As I was saying me and Dean broke up and I, for some reason, decided to go to a Chilton party. Well Tristan's girlfriend dumped him in front of everyone and he went off somewhere. I was extremely board so I went to find a place to read and I came upon a very sad Tristan playing the piano. We started talking and then we kissed.", Rory recanted.  
  
"Rory you forgot the part where you ran off crying.", Lorelai chimed in.  
  
"Oh yes thank you for reminding me mother.", she said sarcastically.  
  
"Don't call me mother it makes me sound old.", Lorelai pouted.  
  
"So what your telling me is that every time you and Dean break up you find yourself running to Tristan?", Kat reasoned.  
  
"I...I never thought of it like that. Oh God mom I don't want him to be the rebound guy.", sulked Rory.  
  
"Uh oh.", Kat said realizing she put a large kink in her plan.  
  
"Honey, it's okay. If you like him, then you like him. He only be the rebound guy if you give him that title.", calmed Lorelai, although she thought it might be a little too soon for her to get into a relationship with this kid, it was Rory's decision.  
  
"Maybe you should just sleep on it, it is getting late anyway.", Lorelai suggested.  
  
"Yeah I think that's a good idea.", Rory agreed traveling mindlessly to her room.  
  
  
  
  
  
For the past hour Jess had been waiting for them to all go to bed so he could talked to Kat. He didn't think Rory would want to explain her story over and over and was sure that she had told Kat and Lorelai.  
  
Finally he watched the lights go out in the Gilmore home and crept around to Rory's window, to find Kat. Peering into the window he saw Rory sleeping with an uneasy look on her face, then he saw Kat sitting up in her own bed. He tapped lightly on the window to get Kat's attention and not to wake Rory. Rory, a true Gilmore, wasn't affected by the noise, but Kat heard and ran to open the window.  
  
"Jess what are you doing here?", she whispered.  
  
"I wanted to see you and to hear what had happened to the plan.", Jess smiled.  
  
"Okay, meet me on the porch.", Kat smiled back. She hated how their meetings always revolved around Rory's love life, but took them as they came.  
  
A few minutes later Kat and Jess met on the porch. The two sat in silence for a moment looking up at the sky.  
  
Breaking the silence Kat asked with a hint of bitterness, "Why do you need to hear what happened from me I thought Rory would run to tell you."  
  
"Rory doesn't tell me everything and wouldn't tell me this. I know that for a fact.", replied Jess softly.  
  
"Jess I put a big obstacle into our plan.", sighed Kat.  
  
"What happened?", asked Jess.  
  
"Basically I told Rory that Tristan was the rebound guy.", Kat answered looking at her feet.  
  
"How did that happen?", Jess asked, his heart not really into the plan at that moment, actually it never really was.  
  
"Well, an uninformed me learned that they had kissed once before after her and Dean had broken up the first time. Oh and why wasn't I told about that."  
  
"What do you mean once before, they kissed again? And it didn't seem relevant."  
  
"Yeah they kissed again, while making or burning the popcorn, and of course it was relevant, because while I was processing it I thought out loud that every time her and Dean break up she runs to Tristan."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Yeah, and she got upset and said she didn't want him to be the rebound guy."  
  
"You know I really don't feel like talking about Rory anymore, do you?", Jess said looking into her eyes.  
  
"Not really, no.", she laughed.  
  
Lorelai was watching through the window. She couldn't get to sleep, because every time she closed her eyes she saw and thought of Luke and it scared her to death. And hearing the door close she ran to the window to she where either Rory,or even Kat could be going at this time of night.  
  
* They are cute together. * thought Lorelai as she looked at them sitting on the swing, Kat curled up next to Jess smiling up at him. 


	20. Late nights, phone calls, and carnivals

A/N: It's a little rushed but I wanted to get it out before my algebra final came. Wish me luck. Anyway thank you all for the reviews! I live off them.Well here it is....happy reading!  
  
:-D  
  
  
  
¤ Kari ¤  
  
  
  
Chapter 20  
  
*********  
  
  
  
Lorelai finally did get to sleep. She dreamed that it was her and Luke sitting on the swing, just like Jess and Kat had been. The fact was she envied that.  
  
Rory woke up early that morning and looked over to find Kat wasn't in her bed. She didn't think much of it because Kat was prone to wander off in the morning. She got out of bed and went into the kitchen to make coffee and then she went outside to get some fresh air. That was when she saw Kat and Jess asleep on the porch swing. Smiling she went into the closet to get a blanket for them. Carefully she draped it over them trying not to wake them, it was still early for a Saturday. She hopped into the shower, just before the phone rang.  
  
Lorelai awoke with a jolt hearing the blaring sound of the telephone. Groggily she answered it.  
  
Lorelai: What?  
  
Luke: Lorelai?  
  
Lorelai: Sorry. Hi Luke. What's wrong?  
  
Luke: Jess never came home last night have you seen him? That kid will be the death of me.  
  
Lorelai: (Looking out the window she sees Jess and Kat still outside.) It's okay Luke he's here I'll send him over right away.  
  
Luke: Why is he at your place? Oh well, Thanks Lorelai.  
  
Lorelai: No prob Bob. Love you bye. (she hangs up, as she realizes she said she loves him.)  
  
Luke: Lorelai?( hears nothing but a dial tone and sighs.)  
  
Walking out on to the porch she nudges Jess and says trying to wake him, "Hey Jess! Jess!"  
  
"Wha...What? Lorelai. I promise nothing...."  
  
"I know Jess. Luke wants you home, don't worry I won't say anything.", Lorelai interrupted.  
  
Jess paused a moment kissing the top of Kat's head and said, "Bye Lorelai. Thanks for the blanket."  
  
"I didn't get it for you.", she replied.  
  
  
  
  
  
After Rory had showered and dressed she decided to call Lane about last night.  
  
  
  
Lane: Hello?  
  
Rory: Hey I thought it would be your mother.  
  
Lane: Nope she went to Hartford early this morning, she said something about an antique convention. She tried to get me to go, but I said you were helping me with some school work. I hope you don't mind.  
  
Rory: Glad to be of service. Meet me at Luke's in like 15 minutes. K?  
  
Lane: C ya there. Bye.  
  
Rory: Great talk to you then.  
  
  
  
Hanging up the phone she decided to see if Kat and Jess had woken up. When she got to the porch Kat was sitting there by her self.  
  
"Hey Kat. Sleep well?", teased Rory.  
  
"You know very well nothing happened.", Kat protested calmly.  
  
"I know, but explanation are in order and be quick about it I have to meet Lane at the diner in ten minutes."  
  
"Just after everyone had gone to sleep he came tapping on the window. Luckily I was still awake. We sat and talked on the swing for a while and then fell asleep. That's it.", Kat smiled.  
  
"Okay sure. That's what I get for asking for the abbreviated version, but you do know by lunch Miss Patty will have told the entire town, right?"  
  
"Uh oh, and to top it off I am just remembering that It has been like a week and I haven't called my mom. She will so mad at me, like Lorelai in the morning without coffee."  
  
"Ooo I won't want to witness it, but let's just hope that Miss Patty didn't see anything, and blow it out of proportion."  
  
"Yeah. Well have fun with Lane. I'm going to get dressed and maybe I'll meet you guys later."  
  
"Bye.", Rory said walking to Luke's.  
  
When she entered Luke's Lane hadn't arrived yet so she grabbed a table. She didn't notice that Miss Patty was looking at her oddly and that she had taken the table not far from where Dean was sitting.  
  
  
  
About ten minutes before Rory walked in Jess had gotten to Luke's and Luke had pulled him upstairs.  
  
"Where were you Jess?"  
  
"You talked to Lorelai, you know I was at her house."  
  
"Why were you there anyway?"  
  
"What is this twenty questions?"  
  
"Yeah, that's what it is I have eighteen more left."  
  
"Don't worry Uncle Lukey nothing happened there. I fell asleep after I went back to get something I left there."  
  
"What did you leave there?"  
  
"Enough Uncle Luke."  
  
"Don't call me that."  
  
"Whatever you say Uncle Luke.", Jess says as Luke glares at him and then makes his way down stairs.  
  
  
  
Lane arrived a couple of minutes after Rory had.  
  
"Sorry I'm late my mother called and well you know my mother."  
  
"It's okay I've only been here a few minutes."  
  
"So what happened last night. I want to know everything.", Lane said excitedly.  
  
"Okay. Well for starters we watched Sleepless in Seattle, and Jess was arguing about how cliché it was with me and Kat. Then Tristan came in and my mom insisted I make popcorn and Tris insisted that he help me," Rory paused.  
  
At the mention of Tristan's name Dean became very interested in the conversation. He knew that she was having a movie night, but he had no idea Triscuit would be there. Jealousy over came him even though he knew that he and Rory were no longer together and that he had told her all those nice things about him, but he never really meant what he said, he just didn't want to be thought of as the jealous boyfriend. Now it was all back firing.  
  
Rory continued, "Then I explained to him why I had basically run away from him on Friday night."  
  
"And that reason was?"  
  
"I sort of had a dream about the party and my dream was exactly what was happening in reality. I got scared when we were about to kiss and I ran inside the house. Anyway I explained that to him and well, we kissed. Before we knew it my mom was yelling to us from the living room about something smelling."  
  
"You brunt the popcorn, because you were kissing?", Lane said a little to loudly.  
  
"LANE!!", hissed Rory.  
  
They both heard whispers in the background and then saw Dean storm out of the diner.  
  
"Uh oh.", Lane said watching Dean walk out.  
  
"I don't really care what he thinks right about now, and I don't have to explain it all to him."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"It's ok. I guess it was inevitable, but it's not my problem anymore."  
  
"So are you going to see Tristan again?"  
  
"I don't know. I don't want to be the rebound guy. After all I only broke up with Dean on Monday."  
  
"Ror, if you like him go for it. You can't just sit around and wait forever."  
  
"Your right, but I don't know.", Rory replied biting her lip.  
  
"You don't have to do anything you don't want to, but I know if someone like Tristan was head over heels for me I'd go for it."  
  
"Head over heels?"  
  
"You need to wake up and smell the roses my clueless friend.", she paused as someone came through the door coincidentally with a dozen roses in hand.  
  
"Wow do I have impecable timing or what?", Lane said as the roses and the person carrying them came closer to their table.  
  
Rory was speachless when she saw who was carrying them.  
  
"Tristan? What are you doing here?", Rory asked.  
  
"Hi Rory. I'm glad you're so happy to see me."  
  
"You know what i meant Tristan."  
  
"Hi Lane, how are you?"  
  
"Fine Tristan.", she said knowing what would happen next.  
  
"Come on Rory, let's go.", Tristan said pulling her towards the door with a playful smile.]  
  
"Where are you taking me?", Rory asked laughing.  
  
"It's a surprise.", he answered.  
  
"What about my mom?"  
  
"Already taken care of.", Tristan replied. Rory looked at Lane who urged her to go and said that she would tell Kat.  
  
"All right, but you know I hate surprises."  
  
"You'll like this one.", he smirked.  
  
They got into the car and headed off, but first he handed Rory a blindfold.  
  
"Do I want to know why you brought this?", Rory questioned. Tristan just smiled back and told her to put it on.  
  
"Fine, but this better be good."  
  
"Oh it is."  
  
After about twenty minutes the car stopped.  
  
'Are we here? Can I take off the blindfold?", asked an excited Rory.  
  
"Yes and No.", he said then went over to her side and opened the door and helped her out.  
  
"Now you can take off the blindfold."  
  
She took it off to reveal a carnival.  
  
"Oh my God. Tristan!", squealed Rory.  
  
"You like?"  
  
"I like."  
  
"What do you want to do first?"  
  
"Cotton Candy. I have to have cotton candy. Ooo then the bumper cars!"  
  
Tristan just laugh and led the way. After eating the cotton candy they raced to the bumper cars.  
  
"This is a great angry management thing, you know.", commented Rory.  
  
"Yeah, let's teach kids to get in cars and continuosly carsh into the other drivers.", joked Tristan as a seven yearold boy rammed into him.  
  
"Okay your turn to pick the ride."  
  
"All right. I pick...the jumping jambore."  
  
"You mean that big balloon that five year olds jump around in?", giggled Rory.  
  
"Hey arae you making fun of me?"  
  
"Oh no but wouldn't everyone at school love to hear that the King of Chilton, Tristan DuGrey, loves to play on a ride built for preschoolers."  
  
"Are you coming or not?"  
  
"Of course, but I wish I had a camera.", she laughed.  
  
"Come on, take off your shoes and come in."  
  
The two started to jump around like three year olds, actually along side three yearolds. Rory started to lose her blance and fell into Tristan's arms. He caught her, but didn't let go. Instead he kissed her long and hard. Many "EWWWWWWWSS!!" came from the surrounding jumpers.  
  
"Okay your turn to pick a ride.", he said has they broke apart, noticing they kids and their parents making faces. She laughed they ran off to one ride then another and another. Last on there list was the Ferris Wheel.  
  
"Promise not to tell anyone this.", Tristan asked as they got on the ride.  
  
"Cross my heart."  
  
"When I was little I was scared to death of these things.", he said indicating the Ferris Wheel.  
  
"Aww poor baby. Well we will just have to face our fears then won't we.", she pouted mockingly.  
  
It was just starting to get dark and the lights were going on all over the park. It was beautiful. Just as they got to the top the ride stopped so they could see the entire carnival.  
  
"Wow. I loved it up here you can see everything.", Rory mused looking out at the park.  
  
"I'm gald you like it.", he smiled a sincere smile. Rory turned to him with an uneasy look.  
  
"Tristan I have to ask you something."  
  
"Go ahead.", he said somewhat worried by her expression.  
  
"I don't meant to ruin the moment, but am I just another conquest? How do I know once we get back to school you won't just forget about me and lose all interest?", she asked seriously.  
  
"Rory, Rory, Rory, I could never forget you and you aren't anything remotely similar to a conquest. You are the one person who could care less about me being Mr. Chilton and me having the last name DuGrey. That's what I love about you, you aren't shallow or materialistic, and don't try to be what you're not.", he said genuinely, meaning every word he said.  
  
With that the ride lurched forward and they started there descent.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile in Stars Hollow, Kat was with Lorelai and Lane, speculating how Rory's date was going.  
  
"Well you should have heard Miss Patty after they left. It was like the Spanish Inquisition. Who was this mysterious stranger that swept Rory off her feet, and did I see Dean run out of the diner?", laughed Lane.  
  
"I wonder where they went?", Lorelai thought out loud.  
  
"Yeah all Tristan said when he called this morning, after getting interrogated by my mother to make sure he wasn't a terrorist, was that he was going to surprise Rory and to make sure to have her at Luke's.", Lane replied.  
  
"I have a secret. I have a secret!", Kat proclaimed, excited that she knew and her two compadres didn't have a clue.  
  
"Tell us! Tell us!", Lorelai said mockingly and trying to mimic Kat's accent.  
  
"Not if you mock me.", Kat stated firmly.  
  
"No fun!"  
  
"Come on Kat where did they go?", pried Lane.  
  
"Hmm. To tell them or not to tell them that is the question."  
  
"Kat! I must know where my daughter is!", whined Lorelai.  
  
"Sorry I'm remembering that I must call my own mother."  
  
"You mean you haven't called her yet?!", Lorelai exclaimed thinking that if Rory ever did that there would be Hell to pay.  
  
"Nope. Get ready for a nuclear war.", Kat replied dialing and then putting it on speaker phone on.  
  
Marianne(Kat's mother): Hello?  
  
Kat: Hi mum. How are you?  
  
Marianne: Katherine Young! Why haven't you called me? It has been a week. I thought you were dead! ( Lorelai giggled in the backgound)  
  
Kat:(sarcastically) I'm fine mum thanks for asking. Lorelai and Rory are great.  
  
Marianne: I'm sorry. How is everything?  
  
Kat: Great. I really am sorry I haven't called I've been a little (pauses as Jess comes through thhe door) preoccupied.  
  
Marianne: Who's the guy?  
  
Kat: Guy? Um..  
  
Marianne: Katherine.  
  
Kat: (laughs. To Jess) Say hi to my mother.  
  
Jess: Hello Ms.Young  
  
Marianne: Hi and you are?  
  
Kat: It's Jess. Jess Mariano.  
  
Marianne: Hi Jess. Kat why am I on speaker phone. And can I talk to Miss Gilmore.  
  
Kat: Sure.  
  
Lorelai: Hello. Call me Lorelai please.  
  
Marianne: Lorelai I'm Marianne. Thank you for putting up with my daughter.  
  
"Hey!", Kat said in the background.  
  
Lorelai: We do what we can to help her with her schemes.  
  
Marianne: I'd better go this has to b e costing you.Take care. Bye Kat.  
  
"Bye Mom!!", she yells from the couch.  
  
"That wasn't exactly nuclear war.", Lane comments.  
  
"We caught her on a good day I guess.", shrugged Kat.  
  
"So that was your mom?", asked Jess.  
  
"Yup. Her finding out about you went better then planned."  
  
"You planned it?"  
  
"I plan everything."  
  
"Really?", he asked amused.  
  
"Yeah I'm one of those complusive people that must know what they are going to do before they do it.", she smiled. Lorelai looked as if she had just remembered something.  
  
"Kat! You must tell me where my daughter is right now! I do not get sidetracked that easily.", Lorelai ordered in mock anger.  
  
"Well you can just ask her.", she said hearing a car pull up.  
  
"She's home!", Lorelai and Lane squeled together. 


End file.
